


Breaking the Habit

by Deityofdeath



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 42,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deityofdeath/pseuds/Deityofdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vicious rape, a love that will never be, a child born of hate and violence. Can Naruto find his way? MPREG</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memories Consume

Title: Breaking the Habit  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Naruto/Sasuke and Naruto/Itachi  
Category: Drama, romance, slash, yaoi, Smut, Mpreg  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg, Angst SPOILERS!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Naruto or its chars. They are property of major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!

The chapter titles are lyrics from the song "Breaking the Habit" by Linkin Park.

Breaking the Habit

Chapter 1: Memories Consume

Cold, that's what I feel. The bitter bite of frost bitten wind and with it the numbness and loss of feeling. It sounds horrible and yet, it's not. It's very comforting and clarifying for me. The cold makes me think of other things and not of the painful emotions I've stored deep inside all this time. If only I could numb my mind and freeze the thoughts and memories that are raging in my head clouded with indecision and loathing; self and otherwise.

Sasuke has returned to Konoha and with his return I am left wondering just what he has achieved. It's evident he's stronger. You can see it in his eyes, if not stronger then certainly more confident. His defiance has gotten him a few months of constant supervision as well as low class D missions. He acts superior not letting his punishment diminish his pride and in a way I find it almost encouraging and yet…I want to reach out close fisted and sock him one.

His behavior proves that he doesn't regret his actions. His actions were not only an act of defiance but stupidity and recklessness. He walks around like a cock with his head high and with the back of his hair raised just like a rooster one can certainly see the resemblance.

I trudged through the snow causing it to make soft crunching noises beneath my feet which were nearly drowned out by the howling wind whipping my blonde locks wildly. I stopped to look around me for signs of the Village of Snow. I saw the no pathway so I continued walking until I passed a tree bearing a fresh slash across its bark. It looked wide and deep enough to belong to a kunai and if my intuition was right then it also meant that Kakashi Sensei, Hinata and Kiba had been through here. I was also betting that if I continued heading in this direction I would find the village.

We had separated to each search for signs of the missing girl who had been grabbed from the village in front of our very eyes. I had caught up with two of the six ninja's who had assisted in her kidnapping but as soon as I had them the snow fall became heavier and in a gust of snow and wind they had vanished. I stood there surprised and by time I had gotten my bearings they heavy snow had covered my trail and had reached a height a little below my knees covering any stone markers leading to the village.

I had an uneasy feeling as I walked by myself in the forest of barren trees with snow covered branches, a feeling that only increased as time went by. I heard the sounds of branches giving way and snow tumbling to the ground and I instinctively whipped my head around in the direction of the sound.

I knew it was my own fear making branches and snow sound like something other than it was but I decided that caution was the better part of valor and saw nothing. I turned to look in all directions and saw nothing which relieved my nerves just a little.

I continued walking but the feeling of being watched was still with me. I rounded a corner of a snow covered hillside just as two kunai with exploding talisman landing a few inches from my face. I jumped backwards as they exploded, catching my orange coat on nearby branches and bushes as snow, rocks and dirt flew in various directions around me. I landed on my right foot at an odd angle causing my ankle to twist and slide on the snow. I fell on my hands and knees as debris rained down on me. I felt a painful hit on the back of my head from one of the many pieces of rock that had went flying.

I opened my eyes and struggled to my feet, ignoring the shooting pain in my right ankle. I reached into my pouches pulling out four kunai and crouched down ready to fight.

The sound of various thuds echoed around me and as I turned I saw a parade of black robes bearing the red moon and clouds. I panicked causing my anger and irritation levels to rise. Akatsuki!

"You were wise to follow the Kyuubi carrier, Itachi." I looked in the direction of the speaker only to find his face covered by a hood.

"Something is different about him," said another hooded figure.

"His energy is different from that of the carrier Gara's," replied another partially hooded member.

"Because they carry different types of demons," replied another in an angry whispering voice.

"No, I can see it. His chakra flows oddly. You can barely differentiate the two forms of chakra."

I turned in the direction of the last speaker and saw a pair of colorless eyes starring intensely at me.

"Hyuuga…"

The man with the white eyes grinned and took a step closer, "Yes, definitely different. His chakra and that of Kyuubi's flow together."

That was news to me. I stood there debating on what move to make if any. I was outnumbered and outmatched. I could get a hit or two in but there was no way I could defeat them all and there was no way that I would be able to escape without help.

"Can we remove the Kyuubi," asked the familiar voice of Kisame.

"There is a possibility but if their chakras have joined then there is a chance that they have as well."

"If that is true then there may be other ways to remove Kyuubi from his carrier."

"Itachi," said a smooth and bored voice.

I looked up and into those dark eyes just as they turned a dark crimson and pinwheel pupil's appeared. It was too late for me to look away as the swirling pupils drew me into a world not of this own. I found myself standing on the playground alone and watching as other children walked home with their families. I stood and watched and upon turning I saw my younger self sitting on the swing sadly watching the same thing I had been watching.

"That's the child."

"The one with…"

"Killer!"

"Despicable!"

"Disgusting!"

"Unforgivable!"

"Monster!"

Their voices echoed around me causing me to cover my ears and close my eyes. The voices quieted and upon opening my eyes I found myself in the woods outside Konoha with Iruka Sensei and Mizuki Sensei.

"They all whisper behind your back. Do you know why? Because you're a monster! They all hate you because inside of you is Fox Demon Kyuubi. Even Iruka Sensei hates you! It was the Kyuubi who killed his parents. You are a carried for the killer Kyuubi!"

Everything he said echoed around me and the hateful words of the villagers returned to join Mizuki's.

It quieted again and I found myself in front of all the people I call friends.

"Stupid," Sakura said callously

"Dobe," said Sasuke cruelly.

The others sneered down at me while others turned away in disgust.

Those insults combined with the others and with each cruel word it felt as if I had been stabbed in the chest.

The noise got worse and then I saw the battle with Sasuke and watched as we threw punches at each other. Each punch hurtful and each word and action Sasuke directed towards me another stabbing pain went through me and then there was the last conversation I had had with Sasuke a week after his return.

I watched as I stand steadfast looking into Sasuke's ebony eyes.

"Why, Sasuke?"

"You were there when I explained myself to Tsunade; I shouldn't have to repeat myself."

Not that teme, why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?"

He stood there looking at me with an emotionless look as he answered, "There was no need to."

I watched as the eyes of my past self filled with unshed and answered with a voice thick with tears, "Why the kiss?"

"Wishful thinking dobe, I think my hits did more harm than you thought."

I watched as my past self squeezed his hands into fists and then lunged forward latching his lips onto Sasuke's, his arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck. I watched as Sasuke pushed me away harshly causing me to fall to the ground.

Sasuke turned away whispering something over his shoulder which I still hadn't been able to hear even in this hellish nightmare before he turned completely away and began to walk away.

Everything blurred just like it had then as I kept my head down and allowed the tears and sorrow to claim me. A final pain shot through my chest and then it went dark.

I felt the haze of a deep dark sleep lift and as I opened my eyes and looked around I found myself one big aching wound. I hadn't been physically beaten but I might as well have been the pain was real enough.

I tried to move my arms and found that I wasn't able to feel them. I turned my head to look at where my arms normally would have lay against my sides but instead I saw my upraised arm and followed it up to where I saw my wrists chained in thick iron which had been cemented and bolted into the wall a good two feet above me. I looked down and saw that my feet dangled a good inch or more off the floor and realized why I wasn't able to feel my arms.

My arms were "asleep" because of lack of blood. All my weight hanging on my wrists and arms the entire time I had been unconscious. Judging from the thick lines embedded in my wrists I'd guess I had been unconscious and hanging against this wall for at least two hours.

I hung there, wasn't much else I could do.

I looked around me at my surroundings and saw that I was in a cell and from the lack of light and the odd smell of mildew and dirt that I was in a cave or perhaps the cellar of a big stone house or castle of some sort. I was in a box shaped cell with three walls of concrete and one set of thick iron bars surrounding me. If I was in a castle I was betting it was one built into a mountain side because the smell of dirt and mildew with the thick smell of water were usually only this evident in area's where they continually flowed.

The slight sound of water trickling water could be heard in the distance and the scratching of rats, mice or both. The scratching sound stopped and then the sound of heavy footfalls echoed on a stone floor. The footfalls stopped in front of my cell. I looked up into the familiar ebony eyes of Itachi as he stood there with one hand hidden and the other propped up on the top of his partly unbuttoned Akatsuki robe, his violet fingernails glinting in the dim candlelight behind him. He stood there silently starring at him with those intense eyes.

"It seems that you and your demon have given us quite an annoying problem, Naruto-kun."

I stared at him well and truly confused by his words and their meaning.

"The Kyuubi no longer resides inside you."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"It seems that you and the Kyuubi have become one which is why your chakras have joined in such a manner that you can barely tell one from the other. So here's a question for you, Naruto-kun...How does one get the power of Kyuubi if Kyuubi has joined with its host?"

I hadn't noticed! I had been so lost in my thoughts, pain and sorrow the past month or so that I hadn't noticed a difference in my chakra or power level at all.

The sound of keys clinking against metal and the loud 'click' of the lock opening shook me from my thoughts. I looked back up and watched as Itachi entered my cell, shutting the iron barred door behind him.

"It seems as though the task of retrieving Kyuubi was too daunting for the others and they had labeled you as useless. There were votes to kill you but I know that you worth so much more alive, Naruto-kun."

I struggled against my shackles as he got closer.

"Did you know that the Kyuubu sealed inside of your body was female?"

I stopped struggling and stared at him dumbstruck.

"Oh yes, definitely female. It seems that when the two of you joined that she left you not only a larger amount of chakra and power but she left you another gift, the gift to create life."

"All men can make babies! There's nothing new about that!"

"But you can carry them," said Itachi as he slowly unsnapped the buttons from his robe.

I stared at him and heard those words echoing in my head and I fought to make sense of them while trying not to panic at Itachi's current actions.

"Don't look so lost and frightened, it makes me want to eat you up Naruto- kun," he said as he slid off the robe and hung it on an empty shackle hook.

He reached out and grabbed my ankle, "I'm going to use you as a little experiment Naruto-kun and gain a bit of a profit from it."

I struggled to kick him away as he grabbed my other ankle, pushing himself between my thighs. I felt his hands reaching behind me and taking a hold of my pants and boxers and yanking them down roughly. One hand lifted my hips level with his while the other disappeared only to reappear on my hips. I struggled as I felt something large and hot press against my bottom.

He thrust harshly against my bottom causing that hard flesh to tear its way inside of me causing a scream to rip from my throat. He thrust once more and I screamed at the painful tearing and ripping deep inside of me. I felt him pull out slowly and I whimpered as a hot liquid dripped down my thighs, the smell of copper filling the room.

"Stop….please….."

"What a beautiful sound. Continue to beg in that lovely voice. Let me hear you scream Naruto-kun."

He pushed himself harshly back inside as he started a rough rhythm of thrusting in and out. I unintentionally did as he asked as he tore my insides with each thrust. It seemed like an eternity of pain which got worse as he tensed and he grew larger inside of me releasing his seed deep inside of me. I was feeling weak from screaming and fighting against him and if the smell of copper that filled the cell were any indication, blood loss as well.

He pulled out and thrust harshly back inside causing me to scream once again. His mouth covered mine in a deep kiss, his tongue harshly thrusting inside of my mouth like his member had thrust inside my body moments ago.

His mouth abandoned mine leaving me gasping as his mouth lowered to clamp down on my throat which bit down on harshly. I cried out as he then sucked on the area he had bitten. He lifted his mouth with a popping sound, grinning down at me cruelly.

"My profit will be seeing the look on my brother's face when he sees that mark on your body and the fruit of our union."

He pulled completely out of my body and grabbed my boxers, wiping him self off with them before placing his now flaccid member back into his pants. He reached over and grabbed his robe, wrapping it around his body and buttoning it up again to its usual style.

He leaned in next to my right ear and whispered softly, "Ja ne, Naruto-kun."

I felt his lips brush my cheek and then watched as they pressed against my own before he stepped back and turned to leave. I watched his retreating back leave the cell and then the room.

Tears fell in big rivulets down my cheeks while blood and his seed ran down my thighs and legs. I hung there in silence until I felt the weight of a cold tiredness pull me under.

I heard my name from a distance. I shivered in the cold and slowly opened my eyes. The sound seemed to get closer and the voice that had been calling my name was now joined by another and then another.

"This way," said a familiar gruff voice.

Pa-kun, it was definitely Kakashi Sensei's pug Pa-kun.

"NARUTO!"

I wanted to call out to them and yet it seemed as though my voice wouldn't work. My throat was scratchy and sore. I tried again as their calls got closer and was rewarded with a very soft but scratchy, "I'm here" could be heard.

"The scent leads this way," I heard Pa-kun yell.

I cleared my throat and tried again, "I'm here."

It came out a bit louder and as I was about to try again Pa-kun stopped in front of my cell, his eyes widening.

"Kakashi tell them to stay there."

I heard Kakashi do just that before he too came to stand in front of my cell. His visible eye widened before he reached out and lowered his Konoha head protector and entered the cell. I watched as he approached, stopping in front of me with an unreadable look in his eye but the stern and stiff position of his outlined and masked jaw line let me know what thoughts were going through his head.

I watched as he reached out, pulling up my still lowered boxers and pants. I winced as he did so and his jaw became more pronounced. He must be clenching his teeth.

He reached into his weapons pouch and pulled a thin needle like weapon. He reached above me and the sound of metal clanking filled the room.

"Kiba, Hinata, come in," Kakashi called over his shoulder.

I heard foot steps and looked up to watch as first Hinata entered and then Kiba who had a very quiet Akamaru tucked away in his coat. Both saw me and it was almost as if you could feel the pity that oozed off of them.

"Naruto…kun," Hinata said worriedly as she made her way over.

I put on a big smile but as soon as the shackle that held my left wrist gave way my arm fell to my side and all my weight was put on my right wrist which caused my body to jolt and me to gasp and cry out in pain.

"Kiba, come support Naruto while I get this last shackle off."

I watched as Kiba approached his nose flaring as he did and a look of uncertainty crossing his features. He could most likely smell the odd array of smells on and around me and as his nostrils flared and the look of shock and surprise showed in his raised eyes and facial expression I knew he had figured out what had occurred to me in this cell. He saw me watching him and quickly looked away as he put his shoulder under my left side, supporting me.

Another click echoed through the room as my right arm fell and all of my body was put on Kiba. He shifted so that my legs touched the floor. I stood leaning heavily against Kiba, waiting for my legs and arms to wake from their slumber as blood once again flowed through my limbs. My legs were the first to wake. I removed my arms from Kiba and attempted to step away from him when a shooting pain shot through my ankle causing me to fall to the floor. I inhaled deeply and bit down on my lip as my fall caused pain throughout my entire body.

"Naruto kun!"

Hinata was at my side a worried look in place of her usual shy smile.

"I think I sprained my ankle," I said as loud as I could manage which unfortunately was no louder than a loud whisper.

Kakashi Sensei knelt down with his back facing me and motioned with his hands, "Kiba help Naruto onto my back."

Kiba nodded and leaned over and helped me onto Kakashi Sensei's back. I leaned against his muscled back with my slowly awakening arms slung over his shoulders. He stood jarring my body once again.

"Sorry Naruto. You'll just have to hold on til we get back to Konoha."

I nodded and leaned against his back fighting back nausea from the pain in my body.

"Let's head out! If we keep a fast pace we can reach Konoha by morning."

I closed my eyes but opened them upon feeling something warm draped over me. I looked into a pair of soft pale white eyes. I watched as Hinata tucked the blanket around my body before putting her backpack on her back and nodding to Kakashi Sensei.

I drifted in and out of consciousness through our journey as stress, pain, and the energy to heal my body drained me. My last thoughts before I allowed the cold dark sleep to claim me were that of Tsunade looking over my broken body, Sasuke's painful rejection and thoughts of his reaction upon arriving in Konoha.

To Be Continued…….

This story idea has been bothering me for days. I would type 4-5 pages and then delete them all. I did this at least 7 times until I was finally happy with what I had written. I kept thinking to myself that if I didn't write it this way for this fic then I would write another and put it in that fic.

This is my first ItaNaru and it won't be my last. It's an interesting pairing and I've always liked odd pairings. Wufei/Duo, Gojyo/Sanzo, Harry/Sev, Harry/Lucius.

Well I'd better go.

Ja for now!

Kat


	2. Like opening the wound

Title: Breaking the Habit  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Naruto/Sasuke, Naruto/Itachi, Naruto/various  
Category: Drama, romance, slash, yaoi, Smut, Mpreg  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg, Angst SPOILERS!!!!!!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Naruto or its chars. They are property of major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!

The chapter titles are lyrics from the song "Breaking the Habit " by Linkin Park.

Breaking the Habit

Chapter 2: Like opening the wound

Pain…that's all I could feel. It engulfed my entire body like fire, burning every nerve and cell inside me.

Something is wrong. Why hasn't my pain dimmed? Why has it gotten worse? It feels like I'm burning up. Sweat is stinging my eyes.

I slowly opened my eyes blinking them rapidly before I opened them half way and glancing around me at my surroundings. A room with white walls and sliding paper doors, wooden window shutters as well as paper windows. I was laying on a futon on the floor close to a set of space heaters that was on at full blast, heat pouring off of them and onto me. I tried moving but my body felt heavy and clumsy.

"Awake," I heard Kakashi ask from the direction of the doorway.

I turned my head slowly to look at Kakashi as he walked towards me with a white porcelain bowl balanced on one hand while the other held a smaller porcelain bowl that had contained a hot substance that had small wisps of steam rolling off of it.

He knelt beside me and sat the smaller down first somewhere near his legs before setting the larger one near my pillow. I watched as he pulled a clean white rag from the bowl beside my pillow, clinking and splashing sounded as he did so. He lifted it, wringing it slightly of to rid it of excess water before folding it and placing it atop my forehead.

"How are you feeling," he asked looking down at me through his one visible gray eye.

"Hot..." I replied softly.

My voice sound so unlike me. It was thick and scratchy and very soft. Even as I thought this I felt the cool damp rag leave my forehead only to be replaced by Kakashi Sensei's hand, cold from wringing the rag out in the ice water. His hand felt so…nice.

"Your fever has gone up again. I'd say you're around 104 at the moment. Any hallucinations," he asked with an attempt at humor.

I gave him a small smile as I struggled to stay awake.

"Where are we?"

"We're at a small village at the bottom of the mountain," he answered while dipping the rag back into the ice water in the large porcelain bowl.

"You kept going unconscious and then you started shaking and you developed a bad fever so I had Hinata and Kiba continue to Konoha in the hopes of bringing back a medic Ninja," he said as he leaned over placing the cold rag on my forehead.

I closed my eyes for a moment. All went quiet. I felt the heat engulfing my body, the heaviness of my weak and sore body and the sting of a wound deep inside. The sting reminded me of whom and what had caused the excruciating pain deep inside my body and deep inside my heart.

I felt wetness on my cheeks which Kakashi's cool hand wiped away.

"Sleep, Naruto. Don't dwell on it."

I nodded with closed eyes and felt hot tears escaping from the corners of my eyes. Kakashi Sensei's hand stayed on my cheek wiping away a few more tears and lending me a bit of comfort, comfort I wouldn't want any other time.

My eyes felt heavy and it felt like I was falling into darkness, darkness the shade of Itachi's cruel eyes. The same shade as Sasuke's.

I felt hands on my face and neck and then I heard Shizune's familiar voice calling my name.

"Naruto…"

I opened my eyes and looked blearily up at her, waiting for her face to come into focus. I closed my eyes again, my body trying to pull me back down into the dark calm of sleep.

"Naruto, I need you to stay awake. I have some medicinal herbs I'd like you to take. They'll help your fever go down as well as take away most of the pain your feeling."

I nodded and tried sitting up, my body still felt heavy but not as heavy as it had before. I was almost in a sitting position when sharp pain shot through my lower body. I gasped and fell back on my pillow.

"Stay lying, you're still healing. It seems as though Kyuubi is no longer able to help you heal and I suspect that you will have these wounds for a while," said Shizune in a sad tone of voice, a frown marring her pretty features.

I lifted my head and drank the proffered cup of steaming tea like substance. It had an odd taste, sweet and sour with a slight hint of bitter aftertaste. I managed to swallow the entire cup full and almost moaned in annoyance when she filled the cup with another batch of herbs and poured hot water into the cup from a small copper kettle sitting atop one of the space heaters.

"Don't give me that look. The first was a pain killer and this is to help with your fever," she said as she held it to my lips a second time.

I drank half the cup pulling away to swallow and take a breath before I returned to the cup to finish it off. When it was empty I laid my head back on my pillow and turned to watch Shizune clean up a small mess around her. Her mess included rags stained crimson and brown and sets of bandage wrappers. It occurred to me then that I no longer wore my usual orange jumpsuit.

I lifted the edge of thick quilt that lay atop me and looked under to see a simple pale gray under robe and matching pair of pajama bottoms. Either Kakashi or Shizune had disrobed me. I was betting on Kakashi Sensei, although Shizune had most likely seen to my wounds.

I lowered the quilt and turned to look back at Shizune, "Will everything heal okay?"

She gave a startled look that turned to a soft smile, "Yes, you'll be as good as new in a week or two. Your wrists were rubbed raw from the shackles, you dislocated your right shoulder, and your ankle is sprained and…"

"I'll have problems sitting and using the bathroom for a while," I offered with a smile.

She looked at me with a mixture of surprise, shock, anger and sadness, "I…we..."

"It's okay Shizune San."

"I'm afraid you'll have to inform Tsunade sama."

I nodded. Shizune would be there when I told Tsunade bachan and Kakashi Sensei would most likely be there to fill in the missing pieces. I closed my eyes and turned away.

Tsunade bachan, Kakashi Sensei and Shizune would know the whole story in a day's time and a part of me didn't want them to know. I'm a ninja and these things happened on occasion when on missions but to think that something so personal, so embarrassing, so painful would be told to others. I wanted to keep it deep inside, lock it away and make others forget that it had ever happened in the hopes that I could forget it had happened. This was something that I didn't want to share. It made me feel dirty and used. I felt like a lesser person.

I forced those thoughts aside cleared my throat which seemed to have gone thick with the force of threatening tears.

"When will we be able to leave?"

"Hmm…Well if your fever lowers enough we can leave tomorrow morning but at a slow pace. I'm going to go see about renting a cart to get you home in," answered Shizune while standing up.

I sighed.

"Naruto, everyone has to rely on others some time in their life and now that you have people who care and worry about you why not take advantage of it? It doesn't make you weak or less of a person."

I didn't reply.

I had tried relying on someone and in the end they had left me without as much as a goodbye. Of course we met again and then he tried to kill me. He returned three years later and then he rejected me completely without reserve. Relying on someone is going to be hard.

"Think on it and then get some more sleep."

"Why does everyone keep saying that!?"

"Because you need it, you needed sleep way before any of this happened, you looked like the walking dead before you took this mission. Now sleep and stop complaining," she said while grinning.

I watched as she slid open the paper door and stepped out carrying the trash of dirty bandages and rags. She turned to give me a small smile before sliding the door closed.

I watched the door and listened to the quiet thud of her footsteps until I could hear nothing and then I sighed and turned to look up at the ceiling. I could feel the medicine taking effect already as the sharp pain ebbed away just a little, just enough to allow me to lay comfortably on my back. I felt a tad bit cooler and my mind a bit clearer and with a clear mind everything that happened was as clear as a spring day.

I couldn't stop the scenes from playing in my head. Itachi's cruel words echoing over and over while he raped me used me for his own sick pleasures. But something didn't seem right. Why, why did he kiss me with such gentleness when all was said and done?

I can't figure it out!

That man is more confusing than his younger brother and a tad bit less angst ridden but the psycho makes up for it.

What in the hell am I thinking!? I've gone and lost my mind! No matter what I do I keep seeing those deep ebony eyes and that solemn look on those handsome features.

No! He's a murderer, a cold blooded killer, a traitor and a rapist! But why…why do those simple kisses leave me unnerved! It's sick! I don't feel anything for him! He raped me and before that he tried to hunt me down to get Kyuubi.

I opened my eyes and slowly sat up. I looked down at my swollen and bandaged ankle and felt angry.

Angry at myself, angry at my weaknesses, angry at my feelings and emotions and angry at him and Sasuke for both making me feel unbalanced and confused.

I scooted over towards a chair and used it to help myself into a standing position. My ankle was jarred slightly and immediately started hurting but it didn't deter me. I leaned over and snatched up the quilt that had been covering me and limped my way over to the window sill. I sat on the wide ledge and brought my legs up carefully, not wanting to jar my once again aching ankle.

I wrapped the quilt around my body making sure that everything was inside my quilt cocoon before I reached over pulling back the paper shutter and then the thick wooden one until a small crack allowed me to view the small snow covered town outside. I leaned back against the wall and watched as the snow glistened in the moonlight, the falling snow from the other night laying a fresh pure blanket of snow over everything, as if it were helping to bury everything wrong and impure that had happened to me that day.

I closed my eyes and felt the cold air along my face and smelt the smell of pine and fresh snow.

I awoke to irritated complaining. I blinked my eyes open a few times before raising my closed fisted hands to rub at my sleep encrusted eyes in the hopes of clearing them enough to see who was complaining.

Once my eyes were clear and my mind a tad more awake I looked out into my room where I got a close up of Shizune's breasts as she leaned over me to close the thick wooden shutters before closing the paper ones.

"What in the hell were you thinking!? Oh, that's right, you weren't! You're sick with a fever so what do you do, you go sit by the open window instead of the warm space heaters!"

Once the windows were closed she took out a thermometer and stuck it in my mouth and under my tongue. I watched as she grabbed my wrist and turned it, placing her pointer and middle finger across my wrist to feel my pulse. She nodded after a moment and removed her fingers and then removed the thermometer.

"Your fever has surprisingly gone down to a little above 99 degrees which is almost normal. I'd prefer you at 98 degrees but beggars can't be choosers. I'd prefer to get you back to the village as soon as possible."

The underlying worry was there. What she didn't say was that Itachi was still out there as were the other members of Akatsuki and that they were still a possible threat. Itachi was the biggest threat because he was a walking time bomb and one never knew what his behavior or actions could or would be. I agreed with Shizune, I'd rather be home and safe inside the village. Inside I felt like a bridge with too much weight, one more soldier and I would collapse in on myself.

On the outside I simply yawned and scratched my wild hair while watching her put away my bedding, continuing to rant as she did so.

"Do you need help getting dressed? I've brought some clean clothes. Not as bright and dazzling as your usual attire but it'll have to do."

I slid my legs over the edge and with the quilt wrapped around my body I stood on my good foot and held out a hand to Shizune who smiled and handed me an armful of folded clothes.

"I think I can handle," I replied as I turned away and set the pile of clothes on the windowsill ledge before sitting down next to them.

"I'll be back," she said happily before leaving the room.

I unfurled the blanket from around my body and dropped it on the floor by my feet before unfolding the clothes Shizune had brought me, a pair of dark blue pants, white socks, black cotton boxers, a black wife beater, a black long sleeved turtleneck, a green and a thick black robe.

I slid off the pajama bottoms and stopped to stare at a large reddish brown patch in the crotch area of my borrowed pajama bottoms. I sat and stared until a knock at the door awoke me from my reverie.

"Naruto, are you okay in there?"

"Yes," I yelled in reply to Shizune's question.

I tossed the pajama bottoms aside and slid on the pair of black cotton boxers very slowly.

It hurt to bend over and it hurt to move in certain directions. I was more than happy to sit still after putting on my boxers. I have never winded myself simply putting on boxers but I suppose there's a first for everything.

I sighed and bent over slowly to put my socks on. I put on the black wife beater and then once again very slowly and very carefully, slid on the pair of pants. The vest was easy and so was the black cloak but the boots looked difficult. I managed it very slowly and carefully and was about to tie the shoestrings when the door finally opened and a very worried and frustrated Shizune stepped through.

She stalked over and stopped in front of me, kneeling at my feet where she grabbed the shoestrings and tightened them before tying them for me.

"Thank you," I said smiling down at her.

"I wish you would have just asked for help to begin with. You're going to be the reason I get gray hair," she said in a dismissive tone.

"You can't blame your gray hair on me that was all Tsunade-baba's fault!"

She reached up and bopped me on the head before tying the other boot's shoestrings.

"We couldn't procure a cart and horse but I did manage to get a pair of crutches and we've got three more pairs of hands just in case."

She stood up and dusted off her pants before turning to walk to the door where the all too familiar face of Neji Hyuuga stood holding a pair of dark wood crutches with bandages wrapped around the grip and underarm to make them more comfortable.

Shizune took the crutches from Neiji and walked over holding them out to me. I glared at them for a moment before standing up and placing the crutches under my arms. I took a few experimental steps and found the crutches an almost perfect fit. I hobbled my way over to my backpack someone had been kind enough to bring and opened it up before hobbling back over to the pajama's and sticking them inside.

I couldn't return them and I really didn't want to leave them behind for someone else to clean up or find. It was embarrassing and I would dispose of them when I returned home. I fastened my backpack and was about to put it on my back when a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

I looked up into Shikamaru's familiar face with his usual frown marring his handsome face.

"Don't be troublesome," he said simply before taking my backpack and putting it on over his coat. I gave him a grin and muttered thanks.

"So, shall we head out," called Kiba as he stuck his head in through the doorway.

I nodded and started hobbling towards the door. The others followed or moved out of my way as I made my way out of the room and towards a large pair of stairs. I glanced down them and took a deep breath before taking it a step at a time until I found myself on the last step with a grinning Kakashi looking up at me with something akin to pride in his eye.

I made my way towards him and he turned and walked to the door leading outside the Inn. He held it open for me revealing an almost clear pathway through the trodden snow.

I passed Kakashi Sensei and continued to slowly make my way down the path while the others walked behind me. I refused to look weak. I wanted to be home in my village in my house and in my bed.

I paid no attention to my surroundings; I kept my eyes on the road ahead of me and moved as I could on crutches. Kakashi had come to walk in front of me. Kiba and Shizune walked beside me which left Neiji and Shikamaru at the rear. I knew what they were up to. They had formed a protective circle around me. If someone attacked they would have a hard time getting to me.

I should have felt honored or privileged but instead it angered, annoyed and frustrated me. I sucked down my indignation and continued on refusing to look weak. I put all my strength into moving until sweat beaded on my forehead, my underarms began to hurt, my arms nearly shook and I could no longer feel my exposed hands.

"Let's stop here and make a fire," said Kakashi in a light hearted voice.

I stopped moving and stood there glaring," I can keep going."

"No, you can't," said Shikamaru.

I turned my glare on him, "I can keep going."

"It's almost time for another does of medicine so I prefer we stop so I can boil the water to make your teas," said Shizune giving me an almost begging look.

I looked away and hobbled my way over to a snow covered rock, using my right crutch to knock the snow from its surface before I sat down on it, setting my crutches aside.

"I'll get the firewood," said Shikamaru as he walked off and towards a thick wooded area.

I watched as Neiji used Byakugen to search the area for anything or anyone that shouldn't be there. I was startled from my vigil when a cool hand touched my right cheek. I startled, looking up into Shizune's worried dark eyes.

She removed my headband and placed her hand against my forehead and frowned, "You're burning up again."

I looked away causing her hand to leave my forehead, "We're going to rest and eat lunch and if your fever goes back down again I'll allow you to continue on."

I nodded and turned to watch as Shikamaru returned carrying an armful of firewood. I felt Shizune leave my side and as I watched Shikamaru and Kiba make a fire I felt the weight of my stress finally fall on me. I sat there and stared out at the normal scene before me with unblinking eyes and wished I could undo what had been done.

I felt something heavy wrap around my body and then tighten at the front and a little bit of warmth returned to my cold body. My eyes began to blur and my legs began to shake involuntarily. My arms and fingers joined in and then I watched as the scenery around me suddenly flew by me like a bird taking flight into the sky and I was left starring up at a dismal gray sky. I lay there shaking and felt nothing.

I watched as faces appeared above me, worried and calling my name. Their voices got lower and lower and soon there was no sound just their mouths moving like a muted television show. I felt hands on my face and then another set joined them, holding open my mouth. I watched as a cup was placed against my mouth and I felt hot liquid fill my mouth, slowly draining into my throat. Hands massaged my throat helping it down and then another cup was lifted to my mouth and the same procedure was repeated. I coughed and wheezed around the liquid trying to breathe.

I watched as their faces blurred and then darkened and then there was nothing.

Rocking back and forth, a feeling of being rocked and the warmth of another's body told me that I was being carried. I slowly and with much effort opened my closed eyes. I blinked once, twice and thrice before I could finally see without the view being blurred.

I experimentally wiggled my fingers and watched them move stiff and slow. I inhaled and smelled a deep clean smell of pine, fresh paper and snow. I rotated my eyes upward and saw silver hair and a masked jaw line telling me that it was Kakashi that was carrying me.

"Awake Naruto – kun?"

I tried to answer but found it difficult so instead I settled for a slow, stiff nod.

"We're at the gate to Konoha now."

I inhaled deeply and let it exhaled. I heard footsteps beside us and glanced over just as Shizune placed her hand against my forehead. Her cold hand felt so…nice against my fevered skin and I moved to nuzzle against it.

I heard a feminine chuckle and gave a small smile before closing my eyes again and allowing the warmth of Kakashi Sensei's body and the heat of his body lull me back to sleep.

Quiet and warm. I snuggled into the soft clean smelling pillows and blankets wrapped around me and opened my eyes. I was in an all too familiar looking hospital room.

"It's nice to see you awake brat."

I looked to my right and saw Tsunade – bachan standing with a clipboard in her hand.

"It's nice to see you too, Tsunade – bachan."

I watched her smile a smile that reached her tired looking light brown eyes as she came over to a chair beside my bed and sat down.

"Kakashi and the others have given me their reports and all I need is for you to fill in the missing spaces."

"You were able to interview all of them in the time that I've been out," I asked incredulously.

"You were in and out of consciousness for a week brat. You had us all worried. Seems you went into shock when resting and a good thing to. You could have seriously hurt yourself had the others given in to your pigheaded stupidity."

A week…that means it's been close to two weeks since then.

"Where would you like me to start," I asked looking into her brown eyes.

"Start with what happened after you all separated," she said looking at me intently.

I took a deep breath and began, "I had been walking around in search of the Snow Village when I started getting the feeling I was being followed. They attacked first with talisman and kunai. A talisman exploded and I jumped backwards landing on my ankle wrong when landing. A piece of rock landed on my head and it took me a moment to gain my bearings. I prepared to fight and found myself surrounded by Akatsuki members, Itachi among them."

I watched her eyes go stern and her lips thinned as she bit down on the inside.

"They started saying that something was different about me and one of them used what I think was Byakugen and said my "chakra flows oddly" and that "you can barely differentiate the two forms of chakra" between mine and Kyuubi's. I'm pretty sure he's from the Hyuuga clan or another clan that branched off from the Hyuuga. He had the same pale eyes."

I watched as she wrote on her clipboard and continued on.

"The Hyuuga-like person said that mine and Kyuubi's chakra flow together. They started discussing whether Kyuubi could be removed and decided that it couldn't and then Itachi used the same attack he used against Kakashi Sensei and Sasuke. I passed out and awoke in some sort of prison cell with my hands chained above me."

I closed my eyes and inhaled and exhaled deeply a few times before turning to look her in the eyes again, "I suppose they told you "everything"?"

"I know enough clues to make an educated guess as to what happened but I would like you to tell me as much as you are able so that I can say that it was more than here say when we finally catch that bastard."

I sighed, "Itachi entered the cell and said that Kyuubi is no longer inside of me and that we had joined thus making me useless to the other members of Akatsuki. He said that they had voted to kill me but Itachi decided I was more valuable alive. He then said that Kyuubi was female."

"That would explain what we discovered during your medical examinations. So you know that you know have a fully functional female reproductive system?"

I nodded and looked down at my lower body as I continued on, "He said he would use me as an experiment and gain a bit of a 'profit' from it."

I closed my eyes and watched the images of what had happened play in my mind like some sick porno flick, "He…he stripped me of my pants and then he entered me and continued to do so until he had finished and then he left me hanging there until I passed out."

I sat there, my eyes quivering with unshed tears that I refused to shed and gave myself a mental pat on the back at the fact that my voice had remained normal. It was then as I recalled Itachi's words with a new clarity and I looked up and into Tsunade's carefully calculating eyes and saw the thoughts flying through her head were similar to my own.

I looked down at my flat gown covered stomach and lifted my bandaged right hand shakily, placing it over my abdomen. I couldn't speak. I opened my mouth and closed it a few times and turned to look into Tsunade's eyes which changed from hard and angry to soft understanding and sympathy.

"It's not certain that you are," she said softly.

I felt my own hot tears flow over my lower lashes leading hot salt water rivers down my cheeks.

"Even if you have the reproductive system there's no guarantee that you'll actually be able to conceive. Not even women can conceive ¾ of the time."

I wrapped my arms around my midsection and folded in on myself. I sat there huddled in on myself as I felt her long warm arms wrap around me and pull me against her and her ample cleavage.

"Give it two more weeks and then we can do a basic pregnancy test, until then I want you to calmly think of the options that are available and I want you to think them through until you can come to a decision so that just in case…you'll be ready."

I nodded against her chest and sniffled a little too loudly for my tastes, "You know me Ba-chan. I'm not going to take an innocent life and Itachi knows that as well, that's why he let me go."

I felt her arms loosen and I sat up a little, "I'm going to assign some Anbu guards to watch over you just to be on the safe side. I'm going to keep you in here for a few more days just until you've got a few more pounds on that thin frame and your ankle's a tad bit stronger and then I'll allow you finish recuperating at home."

"Sounds good to me," I said giving her a genuine grin.

As if I didn't have enough stress in my life! I sighed and looked around my hospital room. A few vases containing flowers sat on my bedside table along with a fruit basket.

"You had a few visitors while you were sleeping. I believe Ino, Sakura, Ten Ten and Hinata left the flowers and the fruit basket was a joint effort by a few of the boys. They may not show it, but they all care."

I nodded and lay back, "I'll have Iruka and Kakashi bring you a bowl of ramen from Ichiraku's. So sit back and rest."

I watched as she walked out the room and I sat back bored and incapacitated, nothing like having a mind full of worries and having nothing to do but sit and think.

It was going to be a long day.

I was sitting in bed trying to braid a strand of what little hair I had when I heard a masculine clearing of the throat. I stopped what I was doing and looked in the doorway where both Kakashi and Iruka Sensei stood. I smiled up at them waved.

"Come in! I'm dying of boredom!"

"We've brought some of your favorite ramen," said Iruka smiling back at me.

"Yay, I thought I was going to have to eat horrible hospital food."

"You owe a big thanks to Tsunade. You've lost a lot of weight and if you'll eat ramen than that's good enough for her."

I watched as Iruka set a large carrying bag on a rolling tray and untied it revealing a large wooden box. He opened the box causing the smell of ramen to fill the room.

I watched as he took out a large bowl of ramen and set it on the table beside me before handing me a set of chopsticks. I immediately slid the chopsticks out of their paper wrapped and cracked them in half.

"Itadakimasu!"

I brought the bowl to my lap and dipped y chopsticks inside and brought a large helping of ramen up and into my mouth. I slurped loudly, making sure all the noddles were in my mouth before I began chewing. I swallowed and cried out in joy.

"Oishii! Thank you Iruka Sensei, you remembered my favorite! Mmmm…Miso ramen."

"Don't forget to thank Kakashi Sensei as well; he paid for it after all."

I slurped down another large bite of ramen and turned to Kakashi Sensei, "Thank you Kakashi Sensei."

He just nodded in my direction and took out a bowl of ramen and a set of chopsticks for himself, "I have to head out but I'll see you tonight. I will be helping with night duty."

We watched as he left through the window and I snapped my fingers in disappointment.

"I've never seen his face, have you Iruka Sensei?"

Iruka's cheeks turned a light red and he scratched the scar on his nose. That was a definite sign of embarrassment and nervousness. I had had my suspicions long before now but I think I was a question or two away from being proven that those two were lovers if not more.

"So…you get to go home tomorrow," he asked blatantly changing the subject.

"Yes, I finally get to sleep in my own bed and be surrounded by my own things," I said after gulping down the remaining juice in my ramen bowl.

"That's good. You had everyone worried but as soon as they see you back to your normal self walking around and eat at the ramen stand they'll be relieved."

I nodded and smiled. We talked about everything and anything until both of us were yawning and that was when he excused himself. I watched as he left a smile on his face as he did so. He closed the door to my room behind him and when I could no longer hear his footsteps I laid back and placed my hands on my stomach.

It felt as if something were different about me and I was pretty sure it had a little to do with mine and Kyuubi's joined chakra but it was almost as if I could "feel" something growing inside of me. It was probably my oversensitivity and an overactive imagination. I closed my eyes and lay there with a million images and thoughts running amuck in my mind. At one point I heard the door to my room slowly creak open and out of instinct I sat up only to find the familiar face of Kakashi Sensei peering in. He grinned and waved before closing the door once again.

I lay back and felt exhaustion pull me into sleep.

To Be Continued….

So, this is the longest chapter I've ever written in any of my stories. So the plot thickens and Naruto's life begins to get a tad bit more difficult. It took me over a week to write this. I really want this story to turn out well and I've noticed quite a few mistakes in the first chapter that I'm already starting to go through and fix.

I've added a banner on so feel free to check it out. It's not the best but it'll do. Til next time!

Kat


	3. I'm picking me apart again

Title: Breaking the Habit  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Naruto/Sasuke, Naruto/Itachi, Naruto/various  
Category: Drama, romance, slash, yaoi, Smut, Mpreg  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg, Angst SPOILERS!!!!!!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Naruto or its chars. They are property of major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!

The chapter titles are lyrics from the song "Breaking the Habit " by Linkin Park.

Breaking the Habit

Chapter 3: I'm picking me apart again

It was nice being home. I felt somewhat normal again. I had left the hospital early last week and avoided the usual morning crowd. I'd come straight home and after an hour or two of cleaning I made a cup of instant ramen and sat quietly on my window ledge and ate it as I watched others move about from here to there in a hurry. I had no urge to go outside or socialize.

I finished my ramen and threw the cup away in my trashcan before grabbing my crutches and hobbling my way into my bedroom. I went through the bag of things that I had carried with me on my mission in Snow Village that had been most likely left here by Kakashi or Iruka. I took out everything and placed all clothing items in the clothes basket to be washed. I set my weapons aside and made sure my bag was empty of everything except for the pair of pajama's I had brought back with me. I left them in there to deal with another day.

I hobbled over to my living room shelf and grabbed my cleaning kit and set about cleaning all of my kunai and other weapons. When I had finished it was dinner time which meant most ninja would be home for the night so I threw on a coat, grabbed my crutches, put on the one shoe I could wear thanks to my foot and ankle being in a cast, grabbed my bucket containing my rag, shampoo and conditioner, soap, a plastic bag to put over my cast and my towel and hobbled my way out of my apartment and down my apartment stairs.

As I made my way towards the public bath house I got a few odd stares from passers by and tried my best to ignore them.

I had made my way inside and set my bucket down on the counter while I fished out the yen needed to bathe in this establishment. The tender took it and watched me as I hobbled my way into the locker room on the men's side. I found an empty locker and made quick work of setting my crutches in the locker along with my clothes before I tied the plastic bag over my cast. I wrapped my towel around my waist and limped into the showering room. I found an empty stool and took a seat after taking off my towel.

I made sure to be very thorough in bathing myself and left no nook or cranny unwashed. I rinsed off and placed my things back into my bucket before making my way to the large public bath. I carefully slid in and propped my leg up on the ledge. The sound of someone rinsing filled the room but that was the only sound. The bathing room was practically empty.

I lay against the edge of the tub and closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of the hot water as it massaged my sore and achy muscles and calmed me. I lost track of time as I lay there with my eyes closed until the soft sound of water rippling and the motion of the moving water woke me from my peaceful meditative state.

I opened my eyes and glanced up just as none other than Uchiha Sasuke slid into the water sitting down a few feet away from me. I looked down quickly trying to pretend I hadn't noticed him.

"So I see the great dobe lives," his smooth deep voice commented.

I stared down at my hands noting the visible scarring from where the chains had rubbed repeatedly and cut into my wrists.

"I see that you still haven't changed," I commented idly.

"And what do you mean by that," he asked a tad annoyed.

"Nothing," I said monotone.

I slowly pushed myself up and onto the ledge of the bath and scooted back until I had found a bench to help give me leverage so that I could get into a standing position with my back to him. I hobbled over to the hook where my towel hung and quickly snatched it off, wrapping it around my waist tightly. I began hobbling towards the locker room when the sound of water loudly splashing echoed through the room.

I hobbled faster in the hopes of escaping him but that hope was quickly shattered when I felt his hand roughly grab my elbow yanking my forcefully backwards. I lost my footing and fell back against his chest, his arms wrapping around my waist tightly.

"Let go, Sasuke teme!"

"What is this mark on your neck," he asked taking one hand from around my waist and tracing a sore spot on my neck with a single finger.

I had forgotten. I had forgotten the mark Itachi had given me during those excruciatingly painful minutes. His teeth biting into my flesh while his mouth sucked cruelly on the wound.

I felt the arm around my waist tighten the hand at my neck now on my jaw turning my head to face a pair of shining dark ebony eyes narrowed and reflecting my terrified expression along with lust and something darker, some sort of need and want.

I pushed against his bare chest fighting for leverage and when I could get none I turned completely around in that iron grip and started to frantically rake my fingernails down the smooth pale flesh of his face in a desperate attempt to claw out those frightening black orbs.

My blood pumping, my breath lost, my mouth moving up and down frantically and the only sound is that of my own heart beat.

I felt myself being yanked backwards and out of the arms of my captor and something soft and fluffy was thrown around my body. I felt a firm grip on my arms squeezing just hard enough to make me look up and into the familiar worried brown eyes of Iruka Sensei. I stared at him and watched as mouth move as he spoke, no words came out and then his gentle and warm fingers and firm palms came to rest on my cheeks. Finally the silence ended and the sound of my harsh and choked breathing reached my ears along with the sound of harsh yelling behind me.

I felt my eyes quivering and all too soon I felt the familiar feeling of hot tears coursing down my cheeks and over Iruka Sensei's warm hands.

"It's okay Naruto kun, its okay. You can stop screaming now. You're safe. We'll keep you safe."

I grabbed at his vest and gripped it tightly, "Please don't let him. Please…."

He pulled me against his chest, his arms rubbing soothingly along my back while I choked back sobs.

"Sasuke, get dressed and get the hell out of here now! I want you to report to Tsunade's office, I'll be there in a few."

Sasuke's muttering and cursing could be heard though-out the empty bathhouse as he made his way into the locker room.

I felt the presence of another hovering over us and I tensed in Iruka Sensei's arms.

"I suppose this was almost unavoidable," said Iruka Sensei softly in an almost questioning tone.

I heard a sound of agreement come Kakashi Sensei just as the stress of the situation got to me. I felt my limbs go limp and the last thing I saw was Iruka Sensei's worried face.

I awoke and found myself lying in an unfamiliar bed. I moved to sit up and felt the throbbing pain in my ankle and head. I most likely hurt my ankle trying to get away from Sasuke and my headache was likely a stress headache. I lay back against the pillows and moaned pitifully.

"Oh, you're awake! You had me worried. Kakashi Sensei just got back from his meeting with Tsunade - sama and Sasuke."

I panicked and sat up quickly ignoring my headache and the pain in my ankle due to it being jostled by my movement.

"Does he know…what happened?"

Iruka Sensei gave a soft sad smile and shook his head "No".

I let out the breath I had been holding and fell back against the pillows once again, "So what was he told, or what was said?"

"I can answer that," said Kakashi Sensei as he entered the room.

I looked up into his emotionless expression and nodded.

"Sasuke was a tad bit…flustered at the fact that you had 'attacked' him. He demanded to know if anything had happened to you on your mission to which Tsunade - Sama replied, it was none of his business and he was in no position to demand anything and if he had anything further to say to take it up with her," said Kakashi Sensei from his spot at the end of my current bed.

I was surprised. It was nice that Tsunade hadn't told him but the fact that Sasuke wanted to know after what had happened between us…it left me wondering. There were too many questions to ask and not enough time to ponder each possible answer, answers that would most likely lead only to more questions.

"How are you feeling," asked Iruka Sensei.

"My ankle is aching and I have a small headache but otherwise I'm okay."

"Headache's probably from stress and the ankle most likely hurts because you kept trying to run and kick with it to get away from Sasuke. I've got some painkillers in the medicine cabinet, I'll go get you a drink and bring a few."

I watched as Iruka Sensei left the room leaving just me and Kakashi Sensei in a somewhat awkward silence.

"Can you tell me what happened between you and Sasuke before you went on this mission, or would you prefer to do as Sasuke and keep to yourself," he asked walking around to the side of the bed and taking a seat the far end of the bed.

I picked at the blanket covering me, "That's a lot to cover."

He raised his one exposed eye in surprise and I looked down at the piece of blanket in my hands.

"When we fought that day that Sasuke left behind his headband he said some things."

"Go on."

Just then Iruka Sensei entered carrying a glass of milk and a small bottle of pills that rattled in his hand as he walked. He handed me the glass and opened the pill bottle pouring exactly two orange pills in the palm of my free hand.

I popped the pills into my mouth and then took a big drink of the milk swallowing the orange painkillers. I took a breath and took another big drink of the walk before handing the empty glass to Iruka Sensei who set it on his dresser, taking a seat in a chair beside the bed on the same side as Kakashi Sensei.

"On the day that Sasuke and I fought in that gorge he said that he wanted and needed strength and power. We all knew he wanted to defeat Itachi, but I don't think anyone knows what Itachi did to obtain the next level of Sharingan except for maybe The Fourth Hokage and Uchiha members long since deceased."

I took a deep breath, "At that gorge Sasuke said that in order to move to the next level of Sharingan; the pinwheel, he needed to kill his best friend."

I heard a gasp and turned to look up into Iruka Sensei's shocked expression. I turned to look at Kakashi Sensei who looked surprised but seemed to understand as he nodded.

"That would make that suspected death of Itachi's old friend a confirmed death at Itachi's hands. Many suspected him."

"Why would Sasuke…," the question Iruka Sensei was about to ask died on his lips before ever being finished as realization dawned in his eyes which soon changed to a look of sickened shock.

"I had always tried to get through to that dark exterior and when I finally do and he admits that we're friends it's only to say that he's going to kill me. Truthfully I didn't expect to wake up. I remember fighting him to the point where I could no longer move or even open my eyes. I'm not sure if it really happened or if it was a dream but…I felt lips on mine and Sasuke's smell was all around me."

I looked up at Iruka Sensei blushing and then quickly turned to Kakashi Sensei, "I know it sounds weird, I can't explain it myself. I just…I thought…we're both guys but…"

"It's okay Naruto. It's not unusual, although it isn't highly advertised."

I nodded and swallowed the lump in my throat, trying hard calm myself down.

"So what happened before your mission," Kakashi Sensei asked again.

"I had approached Sasuke a week or so after his return and asked him why, why he hadn't killed me. He said that there was no need to. I then asked him about…the kiss. He said it was wishful thinking and said that his hits had done more damage than I thought."

I looked down at my hands again and squeezed the blanket tightly, "Ikindofkissedhim."

It got quiet and I looked up to see they're expressions and instead I saw confusion.

"Say one more time and this time a bit slower please," said Iruka Sensei.

"I kind of kissed him."

I looked back down at my hands, "He shoved me to the ground and said something but I was too shocked to hear what he said. I managed to avoid him for almost a month and finally I heard a mission had come up so I asked Tsunade if I could go."

"Sasuke might not have meant to push you away. He's never been good with words, emotions or people for that matter" said Iruka Sensei.

"I'd have to say that that's the understatement of the year," said Kakashi Sensei giving Iruka Sensei a dry look.

Iruka Sensei crossed his arms and looked down at Kakashi Sensei with a look of disapproval, "That is no way to talk about your student, Kakashi Sensei."

I watched the two stare at each other and it occurred to me that they were together a lot this past year. They acted like a young couple at times the way that they argued and bickered or more precisely the way that Iruka Sensei nagged and Kakashi Sensei sat and tuned him out or even apologized offering a bashful smile or grin.

There was probably a reason those two were so accepting of what I had said earlier about Sasuke and myself.

"Wari wari…," Kakashi Sensei said giving an interested look but I could tell by the look in his eyes that he had gotten some enjoyment out of annoying Iruka Sensei.

"So what do you say to spending the night here tonight Naruto," asked Iruka Sensei.

"Where will you sleep," I asked.

"I have no problem sleeping on a futon in the living room, so stay and get some rest."

I nodded, "Okay."

"Are you staying as well, Kakashi Sensei?"

I watched as Iruka Sensei's cheeks turned a light pink and tried not to smile. He was so obvious.

"Yes, it is my turn to watch about this time. I'll go let the anbu guards outside know so they can go take their break," said Kakashi Sensei as he left the room.

Iruka Sensei cleared his throat and tried to stand taller, "Well I suppose I should grab some extra pillows and blankets since I have two guests instead of one tonight."

"Sorry for intruding," I said with a small smile.

Iruka Sensei looked at me oddly and I could hardly keep from grinning.

"Good night, Naruto."

"Good night, Iruka Sensei."

I watched as Iruka Sensei turned out the bedroom light and walked over to the bedroom door. He stepped out into the hallway and closed the door until there was a nice sized crack, allowing the light to illuminate the room just enough so that you could see the window and the bed with me in it from various advantage points out in the hallway.

His footsteps got softer as he walked away leaving me a tad bit insecure. I was in a house with two high class ninja and yet I still felt very insecure. I suppose it can't be helped.

Itachi has become my boogeyman.

Even if Itachi still haunts me I can say that my mind and shoulders feel a tad bit lighter after telling Iruka and Kakashi Sensei everything. I still don't feel comfortable telling Iruka Sensei what happened with Itachi but I'm pretty sure he knows. I'm betting Kakashi Sensei told him and even if he hasn't, Iruka Sensei is probably being kind by not asking.

Kakashi and Iruka Sensei…they seem like such an odd pair and yet…they compliment each other, the always shy and by the book Iruka Sensei and the outlandish and off the wall Kakashi Sensei.

I hope that I can one day find that someone who compliments me.

Suddenly images of Sasuke filled my head. Sasuke smiling, Sasuke frowning, Sasuke angry, Sasuke laying in my arms wounded with needles sticking out of various places in his body, Sasuke grinning, Sasuke with that odd "What the Fck look and Sasuke with those deep and intense eyes he had given me in the bathhouse.

Why, him!? Why did it have to be him?

I remembered Itachi's lips and the places they touched me and I felt oddly attracted to him. I shook my head and closed my eyes tightly, trying to think of anything but those frightening lust filled eyes.

You can't fight feelings, kit

The hauntingly familiar raspy voice of Kyuubi echoed in my head letting me know that she was still present even if we had joined.

"I'm sure as hell going to try."

Try kit, go ahead and try. He is what we long for, a powerful and dominant male.

"A psychotic homicidal maniac!"

I heard the deep throaty echoing laugh of Kyuubi and then it stopped.

That too is why he is a worthy mate.

"Go away."

If only I could kit, if only I could. I shall leave you be with your self hating thoughts.

There was quiet and for once I was glad.

To Be Continued…

Sorry, short chapter. Once again I did the write five pages, delete six things. Took me forever to get this done and then I had another laptop scare.

I was iffy about having Kyuubi talk to Naruto because everyone does that in their fics but it kind of seemed incomplete without at least having her make one or two appearances. She might make another appearance or two. I work 4 days straight and 3 of those days are 11 hour shifts so that means plenty of time to finish another chapter.

So please keep reading.

Kat.


	4. You all assume

Title: Breaking the Habit  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Naruto/Sasuke, Naruto/Itachi, Naruto/various  
Category: Drama, romance, slash, yaoi, Smut, Mpreg  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg, Angst SPOILERS!!!!!!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Naruto or its chars. They are property of major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!

The chapter titles are lyrics from the song "Breaking the Habit " by Linkin Park.

Breaking the Habit

Chapter 4: You all assume

I awoke to a pain unlike any I had felt before in my lower stomach and abdomen. I sat up wrapping my arms around my midsection gasping for the breath that the pain seemed to steal. The pain lessened until there was nothing but a dull ache and then my vision began to swim. I looked around me at the unfamiliar room that I resided in and fought for control over my body as the room around me spun and tilted in various directions. I moaned and fought the new stomach pain that had developed.

I fought to free myself from the blankets tangled around my body as my stomach lurched. I was going to be sick and the last thing I wanted was to be sick in an unknown place.

The door opened and I saw the familiar face of Kakashi Sensei who came just in time to see me clap my hand over my face as another spasm caused me to make a hurling noise in my stomachs preparation to expel its contents.

I heard footsteps and then shouts.

"Iruka, grab the trashcan!"

Footsteps pounded across the wooden floor and Iruka Sensei came to a skidding halt in front of me and quickly set the trashcan down between my sheet tangled legs. I leaned over it and removed my hand from my mouth allowing the vomit that had been forthcoming exit my body in sickening splatters. My stomach clenched and unclenched repeatedly as it continued to spew its contents upwards until I was no longer throwing up past meals and drinks but stomach acid and finally nothing.

Dry heaves were the worst. It hurt and the clenching stomach muscles in search of something to dispel were hell. Finally it abated and I spit any remaining contents out and into the trashcan.

A hand holding a clear glass of water appeared next to my face and I slowly, carefully and shakily took it. I took a small sip and swished the water around in my mouth before spitting it into the trashcan. I did this once more before I finally took a small sip and held out the glass, at the same time watching as the trashcan vanished from my sight and area of smell.

The glass disappeared from my hand and I slowly lay back down, feeling weak and tired once more. I closed my eyes and hoped that the unpleasant feeling of being sick would go away.

I awoke when a hand placed a cool cloth on my head. I opened my eyes and looked up into a pair of hazel eyes partially obscured by long blonde bangs.

"It's nice to see that your awake brat," Tsunade said with a playful smile.

I wanted to smile but I felt hot and aches and pains made it a tad bit hard to smile at the moment.

I felt a firm and gentle hand touch my stomach, gently moving in a long circular motion. I tried sitting up to see and was gently pushed back down just as I had gotten a glimpse of the small feminine hands belonging to Hinata. Her pure white eyes were narrowed in concentration, the veins and muscles around her eyes and forehead were enlarged and straining as she used her byakugan.

Her eyes widened and then turned serious before she closed them, the visible veins and muscles leaving her face and forehead as she did so. She opened her eyes again and turned to look at Tsunade – bachan.

"I'm guessing you've found what I suspected," Tsunade - bachan stated more than asked.

"Yes. His chakra is flowing to his midsection where a set of cells has begun to form which is why his body is taking longer to heal."

"So in others words…," I asked in a soft raspy voice.

"Itachi's experiment was a success and he will most likely appear sometime within the next month or so to make certain of it himself."

I lifted my right hand and laid it atop my stomach as it sunk in.

I was pregnant.

In eight months I would help Sasuke rebuild the Uchiha clan by giving birth to Itachi's child. If I lived through the carrying and delivery of this child I would be a father or was it mother?

"Is that why I was ill," I asked closing my eyes.

"Partly, it's not morning sickness its more like your body protesting to the new chakra and energy levels in your body and the stress it's putting on your body. Your chakra flow is already chaotic thanks to your merge with Kyuubi and this just made it stretch to its limit, besides if you develop morning sickness it should take longer to take effect," answered Tsunade – bachan.

I felt the material of my pajama's move back down over my stomach and then the blankets were lifted over my lower body.

"I want you to think about your decisions and make the one that's best for you Naruto," Tsunade said as she stood up straight brushing her pants off.

"I already know what I'm going to do."

She stared down at me, her face the perfect emotionless mask.

"I'm going to keep it and I'm betting that's another reason Itachi did it. He knew I wouldn't kill an innocent life."

Tsunade gave a small nod, "We'll be here for you brat. Iruka would like you to move in here with him. I think it's a good idea. You have the extra protection and someone on hand should you need anything. I want you to rest and recuperate. No overexerting yourself because that will cause you to get sick again. Your body needs your chakra to build and become steadier in its flow and amount and that's going to take time since its helping your body to heal and helping the fetus to grow."

I nodded and gave both Tsunade and Hinata a smile, "Thanks bachan, Hinata."

"You can trust me Naruto – Kun! This secret is yours and yours alone," the usually shy Hinata replied diligently.

"Arigatou, Hinata – chan."

Hinata stood and bowed, smiling brightly. She walked out of the room and into the hallway, closing the door.

Tsunade – bachan's expression turned cold and angry as she stared at my blanket covered midsection.

"What's wrong Ba-chan?"

"If Itachi should set foot in this village his life is forfeit. I will not allow his crimes to go unaccounted and unpunished. This is will be his final crime."

"Tsunade – bachan, don't make that face it makes you look older and the wrinkles at the corners of your eyes and forehead become visable," I said looking up at her smiling.

She extended a finger and gently flicked my forehead, a small smile replacing the angry glower that had covered her features only moments ago.

"So the brat's going to have a brat…we need to make plans. I suppose they can wait but it's never too soon to start thinking about what you'd like to do."

I looked into those hazel eyes and considered what she had said, "I'd like to find a house. I can't raise a kid in an apartment and certainly not in my Sensei's house. I'd like some place away from the crowd."

"I'll put together a list of available houses and have them sent over here. I'd like you to stay with Iruka until your body's completely healed," she worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she studied me.

She had a look of deep irritation, anger and worry deep in those hazel eyes. She released her bottom lip and crossed her arms under her bountiful breasts.

"I don't know what to do about you and Sasuke and truthfully there's not a lot I can do except for keep him busy but the boys not an idiot. I'm pretty sure he's working things out right now if he hasn't already."

She sighed and scratched her head, "What do you want to do with Sasuke?"

I felt my cheeks heat up and I fought not to fidget under her watchful eye.

"Don't act all shy now. I know all about your feelings for the boy. You were horribly transparent when he had gone to Orochimaru. You both are completely useless at expressing your feelings and it's more annoying than sad really. Neither of you are good at acting or reacting on to yours or others feelings."

I looked down at my hands, my fingers twiddling amongst themselves, "I'm not that bad; at least I was straightforward with my feelings!"

"Sasuke made mention of that last night. He said something about you kissing him and then when he tried making a move on you at the bathhouse you started screaming and attempted to claw his eyes out."

"Whatever is said in this room stays in this room, right?"

She nodded and grinned.

"Yes, I like him! I kissed him a month or so ago and his answer was to shove me to the ground and give me a disgusted look. I had kind of pushed aside my feelings and counted myself as one of many that had been rejected by him."

She slapped her palm against her face and drug it downward moaning, "You moron! The boy has nothing to go on when it comes to emotions of love let alone reactions. You are way more knowledgeable about those things than he is!"

"Fine, that explains him shoving me away but what about him denying the kiss he gave me when I was nearly unconscious after our battle!?"

"I'm beginning to think all men are emotionally retarded…He didn't mention that but think about it! He didn't kill you to gain the next level of Sharingan and then he kissed you before he left. It was a parting kiss."

I thought about it…it kind of made sense….

"What did Sasuke do to make you want to claw his eyes out," she asked as her demeanor suddenly turned serious.

"He started with his usual insults and I wasn't in the mood to deal with his snarky comments so I stood up and started limping away from him. He grabbed my elbow and yanked me causing me to fall against his chest and it then he asked about the bite mark on my neck while he touched it and his arm tightened around my waist while he forcefully moved my face to look into his."

I could see the scene replaying in my head and subconsciously squeezed my arms against my stomach, flinching when I squeezed the same elbow Sasuke had grabbed. I looked down at my hand, removing it and revealing a row of rounded bruises in the exact spot Sasuke's hand had been.

"He had the same look in his eyes," I said softly.

She didn't reply.

"He kept starring at me with the same smoldering dark eyes and his grip tightened and I couldn't get away and instead of Sasuke I saw him…"

"So you reacted like anyone in your situation would have," she said as she gently placed a hand on mine.

I looked up and into those concerned hazel eyes and nodded as I tried to swallow the lump in my throat.

She pulled me into a hug, my face pressed against her large bosom. I was betting that this is what a mothers embrace felt like.

"I think you and Sasuke will eventually need to have a nice long talk," she said as she held me close.

I heard her words and understood what she wanted of me but at that moment I didn't want to hear anything other than her heartbeat and feel the warmth of her embrace.

"You're carrying and Uchiha and he has a right to know. The child you carry will be a future Uchiha and a hope that name and abilities of the clan will be passed on. You are also carrying Sasuke's family, his future niece or nephew."

"Can I put it off for a while," I asked drowsily.

"Put it off too long and the problem will reveal itself. You're going to start showing in two or three months."

I sighed and sat up, reluctantly leaving the warm security of her embrace.

"Do the elders know," I asked out loud.

She gave me a confused look and I realized I hadn't specified what in my question, although I was curious as to what they knew and how much they knew if anything about me or my current predicament.

"Do the elders know about Kyuubi and me merging?"

Realization erased the confused look on her face and she once again looked solemn, "they know."

My chest tightened just a little and my heart beat felt like butterflies in their death throes.

"Don't worry, you pose no threat to the village and therefore pose no threat to them."

I nodded and felt my chest loosen slightly, "Do they know what happened….with Itachi?"

She nodded, "Oddly enough they are more worried about that predicament then the fact that you and Kyuubi have merged. One would think that they suspected you and Kyuubui were going to merge sooner or later. Itachi on the other hand is something no one in the council could have predicted and that makes them nervous. We're all curious as to what his next move is and what his motivation is."

I placed my hands protectively over my midsection. I had met Itachi only a handful of times and each time he was just as unreadable and unpredictable as the last. He had killed his entire clan sparring only Sasuke which left everyone wondering why. Had he done it in atonement or perhaps he did it to ensure that the Uchiha name would live on? I wondered if perhaps he hoped that Sasuke would succeed in becoming more powerful than him and if so, was this hope founded on the idea that Sasuke would defeat him and end his life? If that was true then why rape me with the intention of creating an heir? Did he want his genetics passed on and with it the next generation of Uchiha or was I just a momentary amusement?

Would he come to kill me and my unborn child? Would he attempt to take my child from me and possibly me as well? With Kyuubi and I merged and able to procreate we were a rare commodity and with the possibilities genetically available my value had skyrocketed.

A horrifying image came to mind. I saw myself heavily pregnant with Itachi looming in the distance with usual look of frightening indifference in on his stoic features.

Kyuubi felt something for this terrifying man? It was most likely the frightening authority and stoicism that exuded from Itachi that attracted Kyuubi to him. If he were like Kyuubi he too would see what qualities the fox demon found so enticing. From an animals stand point Itachi was an excellent breeding partner and had superior genes that would be passed on to his offspring. Itachi had the potential to be a good protector but the unpredictability made him more of a threat.

"I don't want you to worry too much brat. Itachi will keep his distance for the first few months and possibly longer."

At those words somewhere deep inside I felt disappointment and a tinge of sadness. I was betting a good portion of what I was feeling was thanks to Kyuubi. It was sick to feel something for the person who raped you. I knew this and yet deep inside I couldn't fight the emotions that filled me.

"I supposed I'd better head back before Shizune hunts me down. I'm going to send some herbs over with Hinata and Sakura later. They'll help with healing, pain and some are good vitamins for the little one. I want you to take it easy and rest. You're going to be tired and lethargic for the next month or so until your chakra has finally evened out and your body gets used to supporting the baby."

I nodded and lay back down against my pillows and watched as she stood up and did a few stretches waking up her legs.

"And just so you know, I'll be your doctor and pediatrician."

"Like I would go to another," I said smiling.

"Get some sleep. See ya', brat!"

I closed my eyes and heard the door close as she left and felt the heavy tiredness pull me under again.

I wanted to rebel against sleep and yet I couldn't. I needed it physically and emotionally and fighting it would just do more harm.

I yawned a few times and let the dreams take me away.

To Be Continued…..

This chapter just didn't want to be written. I sat at work for 2 weeks and wrote this short chapter. It drove me insane! Then Nekocon came and I worked that and there was no time to write it then. Oddly enough…I worked the game room at Nekocon and more specifically the Tournaments and of course there were Naruto tournaments. I'd have to say that some Naruto fans scare the living hell out of me!

Well I have to start on Chapter 5 so Ja Matane!

Kat


	5. I'm safe here in my room

Title: Breaking the Habit  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Naruto/Sasuke, Naruto/Itachi  
Category: Drama, romance, slash, yaoi, Smut, Mpreg  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg, Angst SPOILERS!!!!!!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Naruto or its chars. They are property of major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!

The chapter titles are lyrics from the song "Breaking the Habit " by Linkin Park.

Breaking the Habit

Chapter 5: I'm safe here in my room

I stared out my now bare window and sighed as I watched the neighbors go through their daily routine just as they always had when I stared out at the parts of the village that could be seen from my small apartment window.

"Is there anything else we should take with us," asked the familiarly gruff voice of Kakashi sensei from behind me.

I gave him a smile and shook my head no, "That's all there is."

I turned to look at my empty apartment with its bare walls and floors. Four boxes sat by the door, taped shut and ready to be carried out of the now empty apartment.

"I'm going to go let Iruka know that you're ready."

I smiled and nodded, "I'll be here waiting."

I watched as he opened the apartment door and walked out closing it behind him before I walked through my small three room apartment.

I went into my small bedroom and did a quick glance over and allowed the memories of my first night in this apartment fill me with sorrow and happiness.

Naruto 7 years old

"This will be your apartment. Your rent will be paid by the village council until you are of age to pay it yourself, same goes for utilities. The council will give you an allowance with which you are expected to buy groceries as well pay for necessities such as laundry and the bathhouse, clothes and any supplies needed for school. Is there anything you need to know or have questions about," asked the older brunette who had droned on in her shrill voice throughout the entire morning about the apartment and what was expected of me when living here.

"No, ba-chan," I answered obediently.

I watched as her lips tightened and wrinkles formed along the corners of her eyes and forehead, "I'll leave the set up to you. Good bye."

I watched her turn and leave in a stiff and abrupt manner and oddly enough a sense of loss and lonely filled me once her presence was no longer there.

End of Flashback

I smiled and walked out of the bedroom where I had spent many lonely nights starring up at the many stars surrounding the moon. I made my way to the bathroom and glanced at the shiny porcelain toilet remembering all times I had spent on it thanks to milk gone sour. I closed the door and made my way back into the living room/kitchen and walked over to the cabinets, double checking and making sure all instant ramen had been packed away before checking the fridge.

The fridge was pristine and empty just as it should be and I closed the door one last time making my way over to the door just as Iruka Sensei and Kakashi Sensei entered.

"All ready, Naruto," asked Iruka Sensei.

I nodded and smiled, "Hai!"

I watched as Iruka Sensei lifted a box and then leaned against the open apartment door. I walked over and lifted a box and walked past Iruka Sensei and down the apartment stairs. At the bottom of the stairs I turned and watched as Kakashi Sensei stepped out of the apartment carrying two boxes stacked on top of each other and walked down the steps to join me.

We both watched as Iruka Sensei grabbed the remaining box and pulled it out of the apartment before locking the door to my apartment and closing the door. He smile brightly down at us and lifted the box into his arms as he walked down the steps to join us.

As we walked down the street carrying boxes that held everything I had managed to obtain in my seventeen years the neighbors stopped what they were doing and watched with curiosity. I walked behind Iruka and Kakashi Sensei and watched them exchange insults and what sounded like bickering but I knew it for what it was. The two of them seemed to "bicker" but I knew it was their way of showing affection.

I heard the hustle and bustle of the city calm and soon found myself standing in front of an apartment that was larger and nicer than the complex I had lived in for ten long years that had somehow managed to seem short.

Iruka lead the way up the stairs leaving me in the middle and Kakashi bringing up the rear. I watched as Iruka Sensei set his box down and stood up straight as he removed a set of keys from his belt. I couldn't help but smile as I saw the blue crystal dolphin hanging from the set of keys.

He placed one key in the lock and turned it before turning the knob and pushing the door open, "Welcome home, Naruto."

I felt emotions I had managed to lock away suddenly break loose as I let what Iruka Sensei said sink in. Home…a place with people who care about you live and gather. I had lived in "homes" of sorts when I was an infant although truthfully I don't remember much about it or the people with whom I had lived. I suppose I had been a child of the village. I know I had been in more than one home and possibly more than five. I hadn't been a well loved child nor had I been a child that was well behaved.

But this was different. These people knew who and what I was and they accepted me without a second thought. I have a home and people I consider family.

My eyes felt hot and my throat constricted but I gave my best smile; although watery, and looked up at Iruka Sensei, "Tadaima!"

Iruka Sensei held open the door so that I could enter and as I did I couldn't help but sniffling a little as a few tears made their way down my cheeks. Kakashi entered after me and walked ahead of me before turning to look back at me with smiling eyes.

"This way Naruto – kun," said Kakashi Sensei before he turned back around so that I was once again starring at the back of his head.

He walked and I followed until we came to an open door at the end of the hallway.

Kakashi Sensei walked into the room and over to the far wall and set two out of my four boxes down against the wall. I walked past what seemed to be a twin size bed and set my box down next to the ones Kakashi had carried before standing up and looking at the room that was now mine.

"What do you think, Naruto – kun," asked Iruka Sensei as he entered and set his box down by the door.

I smiled one of my large smiles for the first time in months ran over to Iruka Sensei giving him a large hug, "It's awesome! I've never had a bed!"

Iruka Sensei chuckled and scratched the scar on his nose in embarrassment, a light pink blush coloring his cheeks as he did so.

"I know it's just temporary until Tsunade – sama finds you a home to your liking but you are always welcome here and this room will always be available."

"What about me Iruka – Sensei, don't I get a room where I can always stay," asked Kakashi Sensei in his playful monotone voice.

Iruka Sensei's cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink and he crossed his arms, "The couch is always available," he answered curtly.

I laughed and let go of Iruka Sensei as I watched Kakashi Sensei fake pouting through his face mask and mock cry.

I walked over to the bed and flopped down atop it, landing on my back.

I couldn't help but smile as I placed my hands atop my lower stomach where a barely noticeable bulge had began to grow. A living organism was forming and growing inside of me. It had been a little over two months since then and I was just beginning to notice the few extra pounds that had begun to gather in my midsection. It was certainly going to be a year of change for me.

New home, new lifestyle, new family and unfortunately with those came new difficulties, new problems, new pains and new dangers.

"Are you falling asleep already, Naruto?"

I sat up and smiled at Iruka Sensei, "Nah…just seeing if the bed was as comfy as it looked."

Iruka Sensei grinned and I couldn't help but grin back at him.

"We'll leave you to unpack and sort out your things. Just give a yell if you need help," Iruka Sensei replied before pushing Kakashi Sensei out of the room.

I grinned and shook my head and scooted off the bed, kneeling by the three boxes against the far wall as I began the tedious job of unpacking my things and my memories.

The first box contained clothing of various types which went into new dressers and my new closet complete with hangers. My old orange sweat suit jackets; all two of them, hung bright and vibrant along side my newer ones. Pajamas, boxers, socks, pants and shirts were folded and placed in their assigned drawers leaving box one empty.

I looked outside my bedroom window and saw the saw was beginning to fall lower from its mid-day height letting me know that it was most likely around two or thee now. I sighed and lifted my tanned and callused hand and fingers to wipe away some dust, dirt and sweat that had collected on my brow before turning to the second box.

I opened it up slowly and began the monotonous job of sorting and placing my various tools, weapons, implements and various other ninja supplies and scrolls on shelves and in corners of my room. Until once again box two was empty and set beside box one.

I stretched and felt my muscles and bones relieved of some of the soreness and aches that accompanied too much movement, strain and/or staying in one position too long.

My stomach growled and grumbled to be filled with food and the thought of food made my mouth water in anticipation but the pigheaded and persistent personality that has ruled me since birth got the better of me and so I turned to box three. I opened and it was as if all the air had been knocked at of me.

There atop a pile of knick knacks, food, snacks and various other odds and ins collected in my lifetime lay a lone Konoha headband with a long ragged line going straight through the leaf insignia.

I found myself reaching for it without realizing it and before I knew it I had it cradled in my hands like some sort of precious jewel. My chest ached and my throat tightened as memories of that day ran through my mind.

Sasuke's cold skin and moisture from the rain gathering in my closed eyelids and the feel of skin touching skin raced through my mind like some pornographic love scene and once again the memory of hard frozen lips touching mine came to the surface.

Was it my sick imagination that had made this memory or was it actually a valid memory and Sasuke was sick manipulative bastard for making me think I was some gay lunatic.

I set the headband back into the box and pushed the box aside and out of the way. I would deal with repressed issues and memories at a later date and if I was feeling up to it within the next year or so then it would be a miracle.

I sighed and stood up to go in search of Iruka and Kakashi Sensei in the hopes that they had managed to make dinner and not make out.

To Be Continued….

I apologize for the delay. A lot has happened. A good friend died in November; Deryl this chapter goes out to you, I lost my job and returned to working at the elementary school and then I went through emotional hell when I was "kicked" out of the only home I've known since I was in fifth grade. A new chapter in a new home with a new "family" just like Naruto in this chapter I am experiencing all that can be felt when going through such a similar situation. Funny thing is, I had written this chapter before any of it had happened.

Keep reading and reviewing and I will continue to write for your and my enjoyment.

Kat AKA DeityOfDeath


	6. Unless I try to start again

Title: Breaking the Habit  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Naruto/Sasuke, Naruto/Itachi  
Category: Drama, romance, slash, yaoi, Smut, Mpreg  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg, Angst SPOILERS!!!!!!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Naruto or its chars. They are property of major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!

The chapter titles are lyrics from the song "Breaking the Habit" by Linkin Park.

Breaking the Habit

Chapter 6: Unless I try to start again

It seems as though time goes slow when you are doing things you don't enjoy like taking tests, doing work, or having to deal with boring or annoying situations and the people often associated with them and yet the opposite can be said for time flying. It seems that time goes faster when you're enjoying yourself and when you wish it would stop altogether.

These past two months have flown by. I've spent most of April recuperating and looking through the stacks of papers that Tsunade – bachan brought over, in the hopes that I could find a home for myself and my unborn child. It took weeks to finish off the stacks and narrow down the ones I liked as well as the ones that were in my budget area. That was a task in itself. Tsunade – bachan helped with that saying that she would help with the payment of the home and I could pay her what I could when I could. I tearfully accepted her help, damn hormones.

The home I chose was away from the city but not out of the town. It's a quaint home with a small yard that faces the stream to the west of Konoha. It has three rooms and is a bit traditional with wooden floors that had once been shined to perfection and will be once again when I get done with them. There's a porch around the back that is three stairs high and in my yard there are two small trees that look to be fruit trees. I'm not certain what type but when spring comes they'll blossom and then bare fruit and then I'll know. There's also a larger tree that already has a swing hanging from one of its lowest branches. It's old but still good and can be used again once I replace the rope that holds it.

Iruka Sensei said it's a gorgeous house. He and Kakashi Sensei are looking into finding out about the homes next door in the hopes that one of them are for sale.

As you can tell I am in love with my new home. It's empty with just me but soon it will be filled with the crying of a new born. Tsunade says I can move in now as long as Iruka and Kakashi Sensei move in as well or if they're willing to do around the clock guard duty. Iruka Sensei can't be there for me all the time because of his work and neither can Kakashi Sensei but when they're not there someone comes over under the pretenses of a social visit. I know better. Tsunade has always been a bit of a worry wart.

I can walk again now that my ankle is better among other things. My bruises have been faded for a month now although I seem to have scarred where Itachi bit the junction between my neck and shoulder. It isn't too noticeable…only when you look real close.

I haven't seen Sasuke since the bathhouse incident but gossip flew through the town as it often does; about the horrible scratches and gashes that covered his face and how he got them. Some were stories of enemy battles and attacks that had actually touched the great Uchiha prodigy while others told of women scorned and two timing which led to a domestic dispute in the bathhouse. None were close to the truth and that allowed me to let out the small breath I had been holding after the incident.

His scratches faded and with them so did the gossip.

I waited to hear gossip involving myself but nothing had reached me which led me to believe that my friends had kept tight lipped about what they knew or had seen. My anxiety has been obvious over it and Iruka Sensei keeps insisting I go talk to them. At the moment I think I will keep my secrets just a little longer. It is the coward's way out but just for now, besides I won't have much of a choice in another month or so. I am already beginning to show. It's nothing to noticeable, just a small rounded bump on my once flat midsection.

Tsunade – bachan calls it my "baby bump". It still feels unreal. I've had a few checkups and everything is progressing normally or so Shizune and Nade' – bachan says.

They also say I need to get out more so I've been doing small D class missions, nothing too strenuous or dangerous. So far I've helped do basic everyday chores like pulling weeds, picking up trash, cleaning the homes of those who can't and other menial tasks.

Today is much of the same.

"Naruto!"

I turned around and saw a smiling Hinata standing next to her taller and much more intimidating cousin Neiji.

"Hey, Hinata – chan! Hey Neiji! What are you two up to, running errands?"

Hinata blushed and glanced up at Neiji from the corner of her eyes before smiling brightly back at me.

"Hai! What about you Naruto – kun? Should you be doing such work in your condition?"

I smiled and used my elbow to wipe the sweat from my eyes and then forehead before I stood up and stretched. I brushed the dirt from my knees and walked over towards them.

"I should be alright. You know Bachan wouldn't give me anything unless she thought I could handle it. Besides it's nice to get out and enjoy the sunshine and the nice view every now and then, right Hi-chan," I asked winking at her.

Her cheeks which had just regained their natural coloring once again flared a deep pink bordering on red as she nodded looking down at her fingers which steepled against each other in the old habit she had almost broken herself of.

"Will you return to higher missions when your…fully recovered," asked Neiji.

I saw his eyes flicker down to my midsection momentarily before they returned to my face. He looked back up and caught my eyes. His eyes widened and his entire face showed surprise, distress and what I was betting was embarrassment before he looked back down in an apologetic manner.

I smiled brightly at him and patted his shoulder letting him know that I wasn't offended or embarrassed.

"Of course, I have to keep working towards being Hokage!"

I saw emotions flicker across his features before he finally allowed one to settle as he grinned and nodded, "That's good to hear."

I grinned back at him then stretched again, "Well I'd better go let Ms. Noda know that her gardens have been weeded. I'll see you two sooner before later."

"Bye Naruto – kun," Hinata said brightly unlike her cousin and soon to be fiance' Neiji who just nodded his head in acknowledgement with a small lifting of the right side of his mouth. For those that knew Neiji well enough it was a smile. A smile that at one time was rare if not non-existent but not so much anymore since he is a bird that has outgrown his small gilded cage and clipped wings.

"You may have your wings clipped but know that eventually they will grow out again. You can always grow into a new you", was what I had overheard him saying to Hinata.

He's not as dense as it he seems.

As I walked towards the back door Ms. Noda came out and smiled brightly in my direction.

"Good job, Naruto. I've already paid the office but here's a little something. I'll see you next week, right?"

I smiled and nodded, "As usual Ms. Noda. Thanks!"

I walked around her gate and out the open swinging gate while pocketing the few coins she had given me into my pocket. They would go into the new frog bank I had bought from a vendor when traveling with the perverted monk and training. I had started filling it in the hopes of eventually getting a house but this past month I had made it a savings bank of sorts for the "baby bump".

I whistled sharply and watched as Pakkun jumped down from a nearby tree and stretched.

"That was quick," he commented.

"It's getting easier to move around and I've been working up my muscles again," I answered.

"You've also gotten stronger in other ways, Naruto."

I smiled down at him and nodded.

I had gotten stronger in other ways. It had taken every bit of willpower I had had the first time I returned to tasks and duties not to jump at every sound or go running towards home. Part of me had wanted to keep hiding in the house away from others, away from my fears but I knew I couldn't. What type of life would that be? It would be like sitting quietly in the aviary and waiting for my wings to be clipped. Or in my case, waiting for the familiar swirling red eyes of Itachi to return.

Instead I returned. The first few days either Kakashi or Iruka Sensei would accompany me. I would startle easily and had trouble finishing quickly because every sound and movement caught my attention. After a while I got used to every individual sound and movement again and instead of Kakashi or Iruka Sensei I would have Pakkun. Pakkun would be a constant bodyguard until the baby was born and probably for a while after. I didn't mind.

We walked side by side as we headed back to Iruka Sensei's apartment. I walked up the stairs and opened the door, holding it open for Pakkun who followed behind me. Once he was through I closed the door and made my way to my room. I went in and pulled out a pair of clean boxers and a T. shirt, setting them inside a basket filled with bath necessities. I made my way to the small bathroom down the hall and opened the door.

Steam wisped out of the bathroom in an almost rolling wave and all too quickly revealed the coupled forms of Kakashi and Iruka Sensei. I stood with my jaws wide as Kakashi Sensei held Iruka Sensei's right leg in the air so that he could thrust deeper into the slightly turned body of my former teacher.

I closed my mouth and fought to regain my motor skills as I shut the door and doubled back to my room. I went inside and shut the door before crawling into the middle of my bed and on my bottom pulling my knees up close to my body so that I could wrap my arms around them.

I set my head atop my knees and sat there while the scene replayed itself continuously in my head. I don't know how long I sat there before a hesitant hand touched the top of my knee and remained there. I looked at the hand and noted the tanned calluses that ran along it while I fought to make sense of things that didn't seem complicated.

It took me what seemed like minutes to make myself follow the callused hand to wrist, arm, shoulder and finally a concern filled face of Iruka Sensei. I stared at his face and marveled at the scar across the bridge of his nose.

I found the warm comforting hand on my knee disappear and then two warm hands sandwiched my face and moved it up so that I looked into two warm brown eyes.

"I'm sorry. Should've knocked first," I said in a voice that should have sounded anything but steady.

"Stop."

I looked into those eyes and saw that anger was neither present nor any sort of negative emotion that my fuddled mind could come up with.

"It happens. We all walk in on our parents at one time or another," replied Kakashi sensei. His voice was oozing with amusement.

I saw their acceptance and calm and allowed the questions flow from my mouth.

"Can…does it feel good?"

"It, you mean sex," asked Iruka Sensei with surprise.

I nodded and tried to think of a way to further explain myself.

"Yes," Kakashi Sensei answered alleviating some of the stress of explaining myself.

"How…how can anything like…like that…like what happened to me…how can it be…"

"When your partner or lover cares for you they do certain things to make it easier and a lot less painful for the one receiving; in other words the uke," said Kakashi Sensei enthusiastically answering my questions for once.

"What if they did those things and it still hurt? What things?"

"There are oils, lotions and lubrications that can be bought or used to help things move 'easier' or 'smoother'. You can also prepare you're the uke using fingers or sometimes other…'things'", Said Iruka Sensei with a small blush.

I sat there silent for a minute or so before I felt the need to explain myself.

"It hurt."

Quiet followed my soft declaration.

"I've been hit with kunai and shuriken, hard punches and kicks, fire blasts and needles and they each had their own level of pain and yet nothing felt as horrible, and dehumanizing as 'that'."

Iruka Sensei nodded and I heard a soft hmph from Kakashi Sensei.

"It felt like I was being torn apart from the inside and the humiliation of it all piled on top of his mocking commentary. His cruel voice commenting on how pleasurable my body, pain, and screams were. I wished for death for the first time in my life."

"What you saw us doing was consensual and agreed on by both of us. It's different when you trust that person and when that person you give yourself is trustworthy. One day you'll find yourself a person that you can give your full trust in and you will find what a pleasurable thing 'it' can be."

When had I started feeling comfortable enough with these two to allow such a conversation to take place?

A quick thought ran through my head. I could imagine myself giving this talk to my own son or daughter down the road only with a happier note and not quite such unusual and unfortunate circumstances.

I allowed my thoughts take their course for a moment or so before a hand reached down and ruffled my dirty sweat covered spiky locks.

"Go take a shower. It looks like Ms. Noda gave you the works today as usual."

I nodded and scooted past Iruka Sensei and off the bed and into a standing position. As I walked past Kakashi Sensei my basket of bath supplies were pushed into my hand. I walked out of my room and back into the bathroom.

I was soon stripped and naked in the shower while my thoughts continued on like a tornado through my mind. I allowed my imagination take control as it took the scene from a short while ago and played it again placing me in Iruka Sensei's position.

It seemed odd even as I thought it and yet the figure of Kakashi Sensei disappeared and became a shadowed figure that slowly took shape. I felt my breath catch as my soapy right hand slid over soap slicked nipples and traveled further down to naval and finally stopped at the junction of my hips and my growing manhood nestled between my thighs.

I allowed myself the freedom to do the one thing I had found myself unable to do since way before Itachi.

My hand slid along my length slowly at first as the shadowed man took form. Muscles and flesh connected to reveal pale bodies with a rippled six pack and pecks and those muscled handles that the most muscular of men had around their hips. The girls of the village jokingly called them 'grips' or actual 'love handles'.

My hand began to move faster as the familiar tingling sensation began to build from deep down. I pumped faster as a smooth face formed and black tresses flowed freely, framing ebony eyes. I felt that edge come closer as my excitement grew. I watched as that face became Sasuke and just as my orgasm crashed over me in a cresting wave Sasuke's face changed and became longer and less arrogant and more emotionless. Those ebony eyes became colder and just as they turned crimson with ebony pinwheels I collapsed to my knees.

"Goddamn you Kyuubi!"

We are one and the same now kit. What thoughts you have are my thoughts as well, which means deep down inside you hunger to feel him once again just as I do.

I shook my head and growled, "You have no clue what your talking about!"

Don't I?

I let it drop. It wasn't worth arguing with her when my own mind was filled to overflowing with my own thoughts. I didn't need hers as well.

To Be Continued…..

Sorry it took so long. So work takes precedence and I once again find myself working a 9-5. (Kinda like that Dolly Parton song) I'm working at a pet store. This is bad because I so want to buy half the pets there.

Otakon is here again which means I get to staff! YAY! So if you're going stop by the art show and say "hi".

And to everyone who reviewed: THANK YOU!!!

New Notes:

Mid January - Naruto is raped

Early-mid February - Naruto is back in Konoha, Sasuke makes a move.

mid/late February - Naruto learns of his pregnacy

March - Naruto moves out of his apartment

April - 4mths along, picked house.


	7. I don't want to be the one

Title: Breaking the Habit  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Naruto/Sasuke, Naruto/Itachi  
Category: Drama, romance, slash, yaoi, Smut, Mpreg  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg, Angst SPOILERS!!!!!!

 

Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Naruto or its chars. They are property of major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!

The chapter titles are lyrics from the song "Breaking the Habit" by Linkin Park.

Breaking the Habit

Chapter 7: I don't want to be the one

Sometimes it's the little things that make you cry; a certain memory or sight, a familiar food or place, a smell or touch, a song or voice. Although…when your hormones are a giant jumbled mess then you have a great excuse and a reason to stop others from bringing up any of the above mentioned things, most of the time it works.

The rest of the time…well lets just say you can't avoid everything or in my case everyone. I suppose a month or two is as long as I could hope for when it came to avoiding a certain grumpy rooster butt headed ninja.

One Uchiha Sasuke had tried repeatedly in the past month or so to approach and was either kept at a reasonable distance with help from Kakashi Sensei, Iruka Sensei and many others including the Godaime herself. She helped by allowing Sasuke to once again leave the village on higher ranked missions, which basically she made him, take long missions with a nice distance between him and me. But it could only last so long and with the ever continuing gossip concerning my health and new living arrangements it was only a matter of time until that disgruntled ebony eyed annoyance found a way to bug me, which he was currently doing from the tree branches beside Iruka Sensei's apartment.

I folded my laundry trying to ignore the eyes that watched me and every move I made. I stood on wobbly legs as the blood once again circulated at its normal speed uninhibited by the weight that had decreased its traveling paths only moments ago. I waddled my way into the kitchen, not due to my weight but because my legs still felt numb with the impending tickling sensation that comes with returned circulation waiting to begin. I opened the fridge and grabbed a tomato out of the crisper and nonchalantly made my way to the open window and hurled it at the surprised Uchiha pest. He dodged it easily and gave me a disgruntled frown.

"What the hell was that for dobe!?"

"Because you're watching me like some sick pervert. If I needed a guard it sure as hell wouldn't be you. Now go find someone else to watch and get your jollies off!"

I glared at him and probably would have ranted some more if Kakashi Sensei hadn't appeared next to the plague of annoyance that was known as Sasuke.

"Tsunada-Sama has been looking for you. You have better things to do besides thinking perverted thoughts while watching Naruto, ne Sasuke-kun?"

"I'm not thinking perverted things! I'm not you! I just want Naruto to answer some questions I have, like the reason he's avoiding me and the reason he tried to scratch my eyes from my sockets."

The mention of that "incident" caused heat to rush up my neck and face and a feeling of embarrassment followed. I stood there looking down at my hands, with their healing calluses and tried to think of something to say in response but nothing came and luckily Kakashi Sensei replied before something stupid slipped past mine or Sasuke's lips.

"All in time, all in time, you'd better go before she sends Sakura to come find you."

Sasuke made a face between a frown and questioning look.

"She's a tad bit irritated today. Something about horny eye-browed annoyances…" Kakashi Sensei said with a grin in his eyes and a humor tilt in his voice.

Sasuke gave me a look that promised he would get his answers before he disappeared from the tree in a swirl of leaves green leaves. I felt some relief with his presence gone and with all the tension gone the familiar flutter of movement in my midsection caught my attention. I slid my hand over the over sized T-shirt that flowed past my thighs and let it lay over my now visible "bump".

The sound of leaves rustling sounded and then the soft thump of feet on wood before I saw a masked face looking up into my eyes. I didn't give Kakashi Sensei a chance to ask his usual questions of whether I was okay or if something was wrong, I simply smiled and grabbed his hand and placed it to the right of my stomach where the movement was now focused.

"Just the little one letting me know that he or she dislikes the tension," I said with a small smile.

Kakashi Sensei audibly exhaled and turned a smile up at me from his position kneeling in front of me before grinning and standing up.

"Well it seems that the little one already has more sense than their mother."

"Mother?! I prefer Too-chan or Too-san or how about Papa?"

Kakashi Sensei chuckled, "They could call you Oka-toto, Okaasan and Toto together."

I thought about it for a moment before shrugging silly thoughts aside and stretching, "I'd better get back to my laundry before I start to get sleepy and end up falling asleep on my laundry like last time."

"And you tried blaming the drool on your clean clothes on me because I didn't wake you up," said Kakashi Sensei faking a sniffle as he pretended to wipe away unshed tears.

"Hai..hai… you've made your point, now get back to work before Baa-chan blames me again."

"Hai..hai. If you go out for any late snacks again make sure you take Pa-kun with you, I don't want to worry you but rumors from neighboring villages is that Akatsuki has been sighted."

I nodded as a cold feeling settled in the pit of my stomach after traveling as a cold chill down my spine. I nodded numbly while rubbing my stomach which was a flutter of small movement.

"I'll see ya' later this evening."

I watched Kakashi Sensei disappear in a similar fashion as Sasuke and shook my head as I made my way back over to my pile of yet to be folded clean clothes.

Fresh…sweet smelling and soft, oh so soft…

I opened my eyes and stretched feeling the familiar placement of folded clothes beneath my head. I jumped up and swiped at my face and to my relief found no drool or the dried remnants of said drool. I lifted my clothes into my basket before standing and idly walking towards my room, kicking my clothes basket as I went. It was lazy and I know it but it was either kick it or try to bend over and lift up which I was capable of but really too annoyed with my extra midsection weight to try to attempt it. I kicked the basket so that it slid into my room and right next to my bed.

My stomach growled and hunger overwhelmed me as a sudden hunger for Ichiraku ramen and some Odango fluttered in the recesses of my now bottomless pit of a stomach and mind. I sighed and stretched like I had a tendency to do a lot of as of late. It seemed I could never keep my muscles and bones in proper alignment thanks to my extra weight gain. I suppose it also doesn't help to constantly fall asleep in and on odd places.

I walked back into the living room and grabbed my lucky frog coin purse, shoving deep into my pockets before grabbing my new orange and black jacket which hung oversized around my body, keeping my bodies appearance somewhat normal in its bulky confines, and slid it on my arm at a time before I zipped it up past my collar bone. I stepped down from the wooden floors and slid my shoes on over my white socks before opening the apartment door and stepping out. I shut the door behind me and made my way down the stairs and into the alley in the late afternoon sun.

It was sunny out but not hot. Konoha was always a shady places thanks to our location amongst so many trees and that kept our weather in a range between a calm 70 – 90 most late spring and early summer days. It could get hotter although not nearly as bad as Suna could be in its late summer but where it lacked in heat it made up for in humidity.

Ichiraku's ramen was always my favorite ramen stand and no other place could compare. I would know I have been to quite a few ramen stands in quite a few villages during my travels with Erosennin.

I couldn't go to Ichiraku's without first stopping at Hikari's Odango shop, nothing better than Odango dipped in delicious ramen juice. The very thought made my stomach growl. With a quick and happy order to a pink apron clad young lady and a five minute I had a box of Odango in my hand and a grin on my face as I walked a few blocks to Ichiraku's. I found it empty on this fine evening, just barely having missed the lunch shift for the evening tracking ninja among other evening workers, although many usually frequented the sushi restaurant to have a round of beers or sake with their dinner especially after a hard days work.

I sat down on one of the middle stools and was greeted with a grin as my usual order of ramen was prepared right before my eyes. Noodles boiled in hot water and placed into a bowl of chicken and fish broth with a nice large piece of cooked chicken was placed atop along with an egg and some pieces of uzumaki fish paste pieces to float among my ramen, adding an extra special taste. I lifted my chopsticks from a nearby cup and slid them from their paper wrapped tugging them apart with an excited "Itadakimasu".

I dug into my ramen and finished in a record breaking two minutes, taking out my Odango and dipping them into the remaining ramen juice before popping them one at a time into my mouth. When my supply of Odango was gone I lifted my now slightly empty bowl of ramen and juice and drained the remaining now sweetened juice. I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand and sighed happily while rubbing my stomach. I paid my bill and stood up, taking small handful of mints from the courtesy basket on the counter.

I opened one mint and popped it into my mouth while waving and saying my goodbyes. Next time I'll add some mint to my ramen. The very idea sounds delicious. I looked up into the now darkening sky as the sun slowly set in the horizon causing the sky in its wake to blaze brilliant shades of pink, orange and yellow.

As I walked I looked out into the crowd of people in front of me and stopped moving as my breath caught in my throat. There among the village people stood the familiar emotionless figure of Itachi Uchiha. He was the same man that haunted my nightmares and thoughts. Nothing about him had changed in the slightest, except for maybe his boldness in coming into the middle of town and standing where everyone could see him. I felt my meal churn inside as it debated on whether to make an appearance again through the very opening it had entered through. A cold sweat dripped down my forehead and back as I slowly stepped backwards, trying not to break eye contact for fear that it would give him a chance to attack me. I turned and jumped into the air so that I ran along the rooftops, leaping from rooftop to rooftop hoping against hope that he wouldn't follow.

I leapt down and made to run for the doorway that should have lead to the hokage's office but instead the images of buildings and people vanished leaving instead trees and shrubs of various types in what looked to be the outskirts of the Konoha. I turned around quickly, finding myself a few feet away from Itachi looking eye to eye.

"Shit!"

"What dirty language, Naruto-kun," Itachi admonished tonelessly.

"Me running through the village on rooftops…"

"Illusion," he replied.

"Since when," I asked shivering.

"Before you left Ichiraku's," he replied as he began to close the distance between us.

I unconsciously backed away with every few steps he took.

"Why have you come, you can't extract Kyuubi and other than to check up on your "Experiment" you really have no use for me."

He got closer and closer, close enough that I could smell his personal scent. His scent a deep musky mix of pine, musk, cinnamon and a faint small undercurrent of what most would describe as metallic and what I knew to be blood.

I backed away again, yelping when my back hit the hard and unyielding trunk of a tree. I was trapped.

I fumbled through my side pouch on my pants finding a few kunai which I withdrew and held up. I lifted one and hurled it at him causing him to jump forward instead of back bringing him and his scent even closer. Seeing no other option a distant thought flitted through my head and I acted on it.

I lifted a lone kunai and set it against my throat and shakily pushed it harder against my throat causing a small scratch and a small amount of searing pain.

"If you come closer I'll end your game."

"Could you really do it? Could you willingly kill yourself? Could you slit your own throat, spill your own blood and end not only your life but that of your unborn child's?"

He gave me a calculating look that almost turned to amusement as he seemed to give me an assessing look. A look of disappointment settled over his features and then his usual look of nothingness returned.

"We both know you wouldn't. Your bluff does nothing. Everyone knows your and your loud proclamations of following your nindo and your nindo does not include tainting yourself with blood especially not the blood of an unborn innocent but the fact you would go so far to bluff to keep me at bay is flattering Naruto-kun."

That annoying lilt in his deep voice when he said my name caused something deep inside to flutter and tighten.

"Is it out of fear of me that you go so far or is it fear for your child's life or perhaps it is fear of what I could do to you and your delicious little lithe body should I get within touching distance."

A small smirk formed at the corner of his mouth before disappearing. It would possibly look like he simply had gas to others had they seen it but I knew better. He was a snake, an evil serpent that had me cornered like a helpless mouse although I suppose that analogy is incorrect. He is more like a big cat playing with a mouse. Unsure on whether to kill his prey, play with it some more or let it go. The latter definitely didn't seem to be one of the outcomes.

I felt something hard slam against me causing my hand holding the kunai to slide across my throat lightly, leaving a stinging pain in its wake. I looked up into hard scarlet eyes with swirling black pupils and my breath caught in my throat. I unconsciously began to shake as he shook my right hand harshly, smacking it against the trunk of the tree repeatedly until my a crack sounded and I screamed in pain my hand opened causing the kunai to fall and land with a thud in the grass covered ground somewhere by my feet.

I had no time to react as hard lips pressed harshly against my own while my mouth remained open because of my shout of pain. His tongue harshly thrust into my mouth while his lips pressed roughly against my own. I thrashed and fought my other arm free began scraping the side of his face repeatedly leaving small scratches that began to deepen with each rake of my hand. His lips pressed harder, pain erupting round my mouth letting me know that there would be bruising and perhaps more as my teeth scraped the inside of my mouth cutting into the tender inside of my lips and cheeks.

His free hand roamed over my body stopping over my distended stomach only momentarily before lifted his hand back up and grasped the zipper to my overly large jacket, pulling it down, exposing my T-shirt covered chest and stomach to his hungry roaming eyes. He let go of the zipper once the jacket split leaving my body open to his scrutinizing gaze. That free hand continued downward grabbing the hem of my pants beginning to tug them down. I screamed inside his mouth thrashing harder and finally everything went silent except for the pounding of my heartbeat deep inside my head and the sudden taste of copper filled my mouth. The hard press of lips left my mouth I felt my throat constrict as if large amounts of air were being forced through it and then that hard expanse of flesh that had been pressed so closely against me disappeared.

I gasped causing my throat to ache, a tell tale sign of screaming as I hoarsely tried to cry out as blur shot past me aiming for Itachi. I felt an tentative hand on my shoulder and I shrunk back screaming and scraping my back against the rough bark of the tree as I did so.

I turned and looked into a pair of swirling Sharringan eyes framed by thick ebony bangs. I shook as he leaned closer talking softly to me as if I were a child.

"It's okay Naruto. It's me Sasuke."

I tripped over an uplifted tree root in my attempt to get away and fell backwards onto my bottom. He loomed over me extending a hand as I screeched and continued to scoot backwards. I wanted to be away from him by any means possible. Another person landed beside him and knelt so that we were eye.

"Sasuke, calm down and stop using Sharringan."

I looked into a single visible ebony eye and shuddered in relief as my eyes suddenly felt hot with pooling tears. I fell forward into his open arms and released a sob from somewhere deep down. A sob so hard and chest wrenching that it actually hurt to let it out. My whole body shuddered with sobs after that first one. Strong arms wrapped around my body while hands gently rubbed my back.

"Shh….it's okay Naruto. Shh…he's gone."

"Naruto!?"

I buried myself further into Kakashi Sensei's arms as Sakura's voice shouted from behind me.

"He'll be okay Sakura-chan," Kakashi Sensei said softly.

"How in the hell is he okay. He was just "attacked" by Itachi", shouted Sasuke loudly.

I felt a stab of pain at Sasuke's words and in the wake of that pain a dull throb began. It started to become a cramp that spread throughout my midsection and through my back. Deep inside I knew something was wrong as conversation continued around me.

"Attacked? Was it Akatsuki," asked Sakura concerned.

"No it seems Itachi was acting by himself. I doubt sticking his tongue down Naruto's throat has anything to do with Akatsuki business," said Sasuke in a sickened tone.

The pain began to intensify causing my arms to wrap around my midsection tightly.

"Naruto?"

"What are you saying…"

"Arrgh….oh god…"

"Stop fussing you two! Sakura come here!"

I felt my body being lifted and then laid down on the soft grass.

I wrapped my arms tighter around myself as the pain increased. I felt Sakura's soft and strong hands removes my arms and then gently probe my rounded stomach and lower. I looked up at her through watery eyes as her eyes darkened to an emerald color.

"We need to get him to the hospital quickly. He could miscarry if we don't!"

I panicked and gripped Sakura's hands as I shook my head no repeatedly.

"Please don't let me lose it…"

She nodded and strong arms once again lifted me up cradling me against a vest covered chest.

"It'll be okay Naruto."

I closed my eyes and gripped that vest with my might as we began moving causing wind to rustle my sweat soaked bangs. We landed hard jarring my body and then I was laid down on a soft bed. I gripped the sides of the bed and moaned in pain as the cramps became worse.

A hand pulled my right hand from the mattress and squeezed it reassuringly. I was surprised to see Sasuke sitting in a chair beside my bed with my hand clasped in his, a look of serious determination etched into that young face.

I felt Sakura's hands hover above my body and as the feeling of warm chakra flowed through me the cramping eased and the pain began to fade. The stress was still there but somehow lessened as that large firm hand squeezed mine, a comforting warmth and with a promise of protection and security.

I allowed my eyes to roam up the arm of that hand and to the chest and then that muscled neck to that sturdy chin and then up to those deep ebony eyes that always seemed to swallow me whole. Ebony eyes in pools of white surrounded by billowy like ebony lashes that most women would die to have. He was handsome, always had been. My heart constricted at the thought of him but not so much in a painful or fearful manner like it had with Itachi. It was comforting, just like Sasuke always had been. A joke here an insult there, a push, a shove a playful smile, a nickname and curse uttered a hand there whenever needed.

You never really realize how much you need something until it sits in plain sight and then the very thought of losing it causes you unimaginable pain. And yet I the person I had thought I had lost was sitting here beside me with my hand in his.

I closed my eyes to fight off the hot tears threatening to spill over like boiling water from a pot on the fire.

"It'll be okay, dobe," he whispered into my ear.

I nodded my head and took a seep calming breath. Another large hand gently wiped my forehead, a thumb gently rubbing the bridge of my nose between eyes before gently flicking me there.

I opened my eyes and saw a pair of honey brown eyes starring down at me with a gently smile.

"Sasuke's right gaki, you and the little one are going to be fine. The stress of your encounter caused a little mild cramping which grew the more the stress increased. You really had us worried and things will be fine as long as you don't overstress yourself, which means no wandering by yourself."

I nodded and felt myself calm a bit more at her words.

"It's a good thing Sasuke showed up when he did. You owe the little stalker your thanks Gaki."

"Hai…Baa-chan."

"Why does that compliment sound like an insult," muttered Sasuke causing me to smile.

Sakura removed her hands and leaned over giving me a light hug and then a bop on the head, "Don't scare me like that Naruto."

"I'll try not to," I said with a weak smile.

Sakura walked to the door and beckoned someone outside before returning to my bed side. Hinata walked through the door smiling as she made her way to my bedside where she stood next to Sakura.

"I'm going check and make everything is okay," she said with a shy smile and with my nod she moved her head so that her eyes were on my expanding waistline and with a calm and steady, "Byakugan" the nerves along her eyes and forehead tightened, a few becoming visible as she looked past clothes, skin and tissue. I sometimes wondered if she or Neiji put that skill to a more recreational use.

She laid her hands on my abdomen pressing gently causing the all too familiar movement deep inside as my little one shifted. She focused even closer and a surprised gasp left her mouth causing panic to rise until a smile graced her lips.

"Would you like to know the sex, Naruto-kun?"

"Of the baby," I asked uncertainly and before I could think the question through.

"No! Of you, yes the baby dobe," replied Sakura rolling her eyes as she gave an exasperated sigh.

I thought about for a moment, pursing my lips in concentration before I finally shook my head and answered, "Nah…thanks anyway. I think I'll let it remain a surprise."

She smiled brightly and nodded before another familiar face peered from around the doorway and beckoned her.

He nodded in my direction, his long black locks falling over his shoulder, "I have to leave but I will be back to check on you tomorrow before we decide to let you go home. Jan ne."

I watched as she followed Neiji out the door just as Sasuke's muttered confusion met my ears.

"Since when have they been a couple?"

"Neiji's hatred wasn't hatred for Hinata just the way the Main family chose to do things. I think he's liked Hinata since they were little the separation between the Main and Branch cause friction and separated them not only in name but in Neiji's heart because he was afraid he would be betraying his father."

"So what you're saying is that he learned to live for himself."

"Yeah, basically."

It got quiet and it was then that I noticed we were alone with the door to the hospital room closed.

"Why didn't you tell me dobe…Naruto?"

I sighed and closed my eyes. With a deep breath I opened them again and turned to look at my hands.

"What was I supposed to say, hey Sasuke it's been a while since you rejected me and broke my heart but guess what, while on that mission with the gang I was told that Kyuubi and I have merged making it possible for me to have babies. I was beaten badly and then raped by your homicidal big brother, left to hang by chains until Kakashi Sensei and the others found me and now I'm pregnant with Itachi's heir. So how have you been?!"

He growled in frustration and let go of my hand as he stood up and began pacing around the room, his hands gripping fistfuls of hair.

"I'm sorry! I am. I couldn't give in to my feelings which means I couldn't give in to yours. The kiss was supposed to be a goodbye, meaning I was never supposed to see you again. I had thought when I came back that you had moved on. A lot of girls are into you now, Hinata was among that list although she liked you before all the popularity. You're just too damn dense."

"Hey…"

"Shut up and let me continue dobe!"

He ruffled his hair and then turned to look at me. I tried to get over you but it wasn't possible and when I'd finally gotten up the courage you…"

He left off as realization filled those expressive ebony eyes.

"You tried to…oh my god. I look like him, I mean we look alike. So when I… you freaked out and…my eyes…our expressions…"

I nodded slightly and then turned to look out the window where a clear night sky filled with shimmering stars could be seen above the city and trees.

"You're not to blame. It just…happened. I didn't mean to hurt you I just…wanted to be away from you. I HAD to get away from you. It was too soon to even think about doing something like that with you after what happened."

He stopped what was he doing and leaned in close his hand hesitantly hovering above me, afraid to make the final movement that would place his hands on mine. His face showed so many emotions and many of them probably went along with some inner monologue I would never hear. I don't whether to be pleased or upset by such a thought.

His face was inches from mine and as I watched those emotions fly across his face I knew he was nothing like Itachi, Itachi who had his many emotions who was a silent storm deep inside unlike the visible hurricane that now hovered over me.

You can watch the storms as they pass and chase after them or you can stand out in the rain, lightening and howling rain taking the risks of lightening striking or later catching a cold because of your stupidity. I was never a watcher.

I willed myself to lean in those final few inches and connect my lips to his in what could only be called a chaste kiss. I leaned back and watched those emotions once again fly across those beautiful features until finally he leaned forward of his own volition connecting our lips once again with just a tad bit more heat and hunger this time as our lips dueled and maneuvered until lips became more with tongues and we broke apart gasping for air, both our lips swollen and pinkened along with our cheeks.

"I want to fix things between us.."

"I'm willing if you are but I come with many stigma's Sasuke."

He looked down at my stomach and back into my eyes, "It's an Uchiha and I'm an Uchiha. It will be yours which means I can deal. Who knows…maybe one day…"

He left off with a slight blush and for some reason my cheeks heated as well.

Perhaps…someday I could carry his as well…we'll see.

One storm at a time, one day at a time.

Sometimes you watch the storm and feel its wrath as it does horrible things to you, your home, friends and surroundings and you curse it and then sometimes it all clears and suddenly there's a bright and beautiful rainbow and you can't help but think that its somehow alright.

I couldn't help but wondering if this was my rainbow or if it was just another thunderstorm passing by.

To Be Continued……

Holy cow! I've never received so many reviews. ::BLUSHES::

Sorry for not updating. Moving again, working two jobs and trying to finish my original story that I would like to send off to a publisher sometime within this next year. I've been busy. Working at a Pet store now and starting the Elementary School again. What was that old saying about working with kids and animals….LoL I used a lot of music to get this chapter going and one of my current fav songs really set the mood for the first chapter. Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie. It's an amazing song. Anyone out there going to Nekocon or Katsucon?

Hope you enjoy the chapter. I could have ended it here but…I'm not that mean. Keep reading!

Kat AKA DeityOfDeath

New Notes:

Mid January - Naruto is raped  
Early-mid February - Naruto is back in Konoha, Sasuke makes a move.  
mid/late February - Naruto learns of his pregnancy  
March - Naruto moves out of his apartment  
April - 4mths along, picked house

May – 5mths along, Itachi appears. Sasuke and Naruto make amends.


	8. The battles always choose

Title: Breaking the Habit  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Naruto/Sasuke, Naruto/Itachi  
Category: Drama, romance, slash, yaoi, Smut, Mpreg  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg, Angst SPOILERS!!!!!!

 

Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Naruto or its chars. They are property of major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!

The chapter titles are lyrics from the song "Breaking the Habit" by Linkin Park.

I have been thinking of writing a corresponding fic to go along with this one that will most likely explain a lot of questions a few/most of you have. It will basically be this fic but from Sasuke's P.O.V. I usually write from Naruto's P.O.V because I feel it's easier for ME to relate to him than to other characters. Sasuke's not much harder to write than Naru-chan, he seems a tad bit more single minded than our dear Naru-chan which makes him a challenge for me because as you can all probably tell I'm a bit scatterbrained and seem to skip easily from one thing to another in both my speech, thoughts and writing. I will give it my best so please be patient with any OOC-ness that I put our dear Sasuke-kun through.

The new fic will be called "All These Things That I've done" which is of course another song by one of my favorite groups, The Killers. Look for it in the next month or so. I should be done chapter One soon!

Kat AKA DeityOfDeath

Breaking the Habit

Chapter 8: The battles always choose

Three days! Three freakin' days since that amazing kiss in the hospital and I haven't seen that rooster haired jerk since! If I see him…if he doesn't come and say…where is that duck butt head!?

I sighed and shifted on the grass for the third time in less than an hour. It was boredom and a need for fresh air that brought me out onto the training field, the very same place I had trained with duck butt head and Sakura, man have things changed.

Now that I think about it things have changed and by changed I mean they have turned out completely opposite from what I thought would happen in the future.

Cold hearted and lonely Sasuke had made friends, Snobby and know it all Sakura was now friendly and well not as snobby, and goofy outgoing hokage wannabe me is now…okay I suppose not everything's different.

Okay, it's not that black and white.

All of us have become stronger. Sasuke with his Sharingan and new skills and abilities thanks to Orochimaru who was killed when he attempted to harness the powerful monster he had made. He should've known better than to pick such a dangerous vessel.

He had known Itachi since they were both in the same evil organization therefore he should have known that all Uchiha's have the same stubborn willful streak and work only towards their own goals unlike other mindless beings that Orochimaru may have known and used.

I guess some feel like they have to walk among the flames and those people are usually surprised when they get burned by the flames. Sasuke had said as much about Orochimaru.

Sakura trained with Tsunade-bachan and just by hearing stories from Sakura and others it was quite the ordeal. She came out stronger and according to Perverted Hermit she's scarier than Tsunade – bachan when she's mad. I believe it, Sakura has always had a short temper add that with supernatural strength and you've got superman on crack.

Me on the other hand…I've managed to get better at jutsu's and such and I've even managed to learn how to control the Kyuubi somewhat. And just when I thought I was strong enough to leave behind my feelings for Sasuke everything with Itachi happened and with carrying the little one I can't do anything to see if what I'm assuming is true I'm pretty sure I've gained a massive amount chakra and abilities with the merge. After the little ones born I plan on pushing myself to my fullest to see just what I'm capable of.

"Yo, dobe, how long have you been sitting out here?"

I startled at the sound of that baritone voice behind me causing me to jump and turn around as much as my extra large frame would allow me.

"Sasuke!? Where have you been?"

"I've been settling some old Uchiha accounts. Tsunade-sama brought some things to my attention and I decided now was better than later to take care of them."

"What sorta things?"

"She asked me what I had planned for the Uchiha properties that have sat all these years abandoned and desolate. So I told her that the houses were pretty much firewood anyway so she might as just have them demolished."

The look on my face had to have been shock because he stopped and gave me a smile.

"Don't look so shocked. The place has many ghosts and even if it's not actually 'haunted' what happened there still stains it. It's time to give the place a fresh start."

Shock was a word that couldn't even begin to express what I was feeling, "But Sasuke, what about the history and meaning behind those houses, what about your family home and the good memories?"

He smiled and knelt down so that he was almost facing me and yet partly facing the scenery I had been staring at so intently.

"I'll have those memories Naruto, besides…blood stained floor boards are memories I don't need to keep. I've discussed things with Tsunade – sama and together we've decided to keep parts of the houses we tear down to use when we rebuild the new houses and shops. There are a few homes we plan to use for refugees from the various villages that have either been attacked, abandoned due to war or lack of resources and those orphans that war has left behind."

I couldn't help but smile at him. My smile must have been wide because I could actually feel the sides of my mouth pull.

"It always amazes me when you do that," he said giving me a small smile.

"Do what," I asked still smiling.

"Smile a smile that big and bright. You know, you kind of remind me of a fox when you smile like that," he said chuckling.

I felt my cheeks heat and I decided that the grass between my fingers was suddenly very interesting.

I heard him make an amused snort and then take a deep breath and let it out. He seemed to hesitate. And as the seconds ticked by I wondered what would cause him to hesitate.

"I've decided to rebuild the main house where I grew up. It'll be close to the town but also a bit closer to the main road and woods. I know you've just recently found a nice place, Kakashi-Sensei was telling me about it…but I was thinking…you know, you being a single parent soon and all and possibly a guard and babysitter and it'll be very roomy. It'll still have a large backyard and porch and it over looks a large koi pond."

"Sasuke…are you asking what I think you're asking."

"Look Naruto…I would feel weird being there by myself and I know we've just gotten past that first step but…the offer is there. Construction is starting next week. You'll have plenty of time to think it over. It'll take at least a month for everything to be demolished, taken apart and at least another month or more for mine and the others to be rebuilt."

I blushed and leaned forward so that my head was lying against his shoulder, "Thank you Sasuke."

His arms wrapped around me pulling me closer, "Doitashimashite, Dobe koi."

I felt his hands cup my cheeks, pulling my face up and closer to his until our lips touched and then locked.

I'm not really the sentimental type but that kiss was bliss and sadly enough it totally knocked ramen off my number spot of amazing things I enjoy.

We broke apart, both of us panting desperate for air and more of each other at the same time.

"Come on dobe let's get you back to Iruka – Sensei before he blames me for you catching a spring cold. That's the last thing you need on top of everything else."

I smiled and watched as he stood brushed his pants off and then leaned over offering his hands which I gladly took. It was one thing to be pudgy and pregnant but a whole other thing to be pudgy, pregnant and unable to get up without rolling over and crawling on the ground in hopes of finding a tree stump or rock for leverage.

I took his hands and was hefted into a standing position. The sudden movement caused my vision to blur in a moment of dizziness.

"You okay," asked Sasuke in a worried voice.

"Yeah, just a bit dizzy," I said giving him a reassuring smile.

He lifted me and in a dazzling whirlwind of leaves and wind the surroundings disappeared. The movement was quick and I grabbed handfuls of Sasuke's shirt and held on.

The wind stopped and the leaves vanished and I found myself starring into a pair of grinning ebony eyes.

"Sasuke, Naruto?"

I turned and looked into Iruka Sensei's confused and slightly worried brown eyes. I blushed and tugged on Sasuke's sleeve.

"Put me down Sasuke – Teme."

Sasuke grinned and set me down in front of him but not before pecking me on the cheek.

I turned and huffed looking into Iruka – Sensei's face.

"I was just escorting Naruto home Iruka – Sensei," he said with the biggest shit eating grin I have seen since before he left to join Orochimaru.

"Why don't you come back tonight for dinner, Naruto's going to help to make it."

"What….but Iruka – Sensei…" I fought for words but none would come and my hot cheeks didn't help at all.

"Of course, I'll see you tonight. Til then, dobe."

He vanished in another whirlwind of leaves winking as he did so, "Show off!"

"Still flashy as ever I see," said Iruka Sensei behind me grinning while scratching his nose.

"He's still the same ol' Teme," I said stretching my arms behind my head.

"So let's start dinner! Let's see…how about beef teriyaki with white rice, miso soup, traditional green tea and sake and a nice salad? It should be simple enough."

"You mean I can't have ramen!?"

"If your going to marry the only Uchiha heir then your going to have to learn how to cook and don't even try telling me that twenty different types of ramen counts as different types of food because I'm not buying it."

"MARRY!? Are you trying to get rid of me!? I mean we did talk about things but marriage wasn't one of them."

"Ah…but he said as much to me earlier when he asked for your hand in marriage."

"He asked for what!?"

Iruka Sensei grinned, "Your hand in marriage or basically my permission for him to court you. The boy seems to have gained some manners."

"That….that ass! He acted so shy earlier when he tried asking me to move in with him."

"Ah, so he at least asked you that much…" said Iruka – Sensei with a thoughtful smile as he walked into the kitchen with my following behind him.

"No matter, let's get cooking, wouldn't want Sasuke's fan girls to cry fowl because you're starving the boy with a diet of ramen."

The dinner went well and I had to admit that something other than ramen was nice and it wasn't all that hard to make either. I just hope that he doesn't think I plan on staying home all the time cooking and raising kids. I am definitely not a housewife.

Thinks I think are progressing just fine. Sasuke has been on a few missions and when he's not on missions he's helping to oversee the construction in the Uchiha district. I would say I'm lonely but I suppose that's not really true.

When he's not around I have Iruka – Sensei, Kakashi – Sensei, Sakura, Tsunade – bachan and then there's the rest of the gang. And I realized a few nights ago when the little one was playing soccer with my insides that when Sasuke's near the little one calms down and is not nearly as active.

So unbeknownst to Iruka – Sensei Sasuke has been visiting in the evening; usually making his entrance through my bedroom window. We don't do anything too naughty a kiss here a hug there and a bit of heavy petting and usually the two of us falling asleep in each others arms. Sometimes he falls asleep before me with his ebony eyelashes resting on pale cherubic cheeks framing that perfectly pale face. He usually sleeps with his arm across my expanding belly and I'm pretty sure the little one within intentionally positions him or herself against his arm.

It's moments like that that I truly enjoy. He seems so at peace when he's asleep although with his current project and reconstruction of the Uchiha district he occasionally whimpers in his sleep, his eyes jumping and an occasional tear escaping from tightly closed eyes.

It's those times that I realize how frail he actually is. In those moments I hold him close and whisper sweet sentiments into his ears until his face once again returns to a serene passive face like those from old Victorian paintings.

How I love this boy turned man. I only hope that I'm not setting myself up for some terrible heartbreak.

To Be Continued…..

Sorry it took so long. I work an estimated 62 hours a week and that doesn't count commute time for both jobs. In other news I have a BJD (Ball Jointed Doll). I bought a Chiwoo from LUTS. I LOVE him. He's named Rowan and is quite a pleasure to own.

Well let me end it here because I am subbing in music. The only reason I finished this chapter. The next chapter is a quarter of the way done as well.

Kat AKA DeityofDeath

Mid January - Naruto is raped  
Early-mid February - Naruto is back in Konoha, Sasuke makes a move.  
mid/late February - Naruto learns of his pregnancy  
March - Naruto moves out of his apartment  
April - 4mths along, picked house.

May – 5mths along, Itachi appears. Sasuke and Naruto make amends.


	9. Cause inside I realize I'm the one confused

Title: Breaking the Habit  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Naruto/Sasuke, Naruto/Itachi  
Category: Drama, romance, slash, yaoi, Smut, Mpreg  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg, Angst SPOILERS!!

 

Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Naruto or its chars. They are property of major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!

The chapter titles are lyrics from the song "Breaking the Habit" by Linkin Park.

Breaking the Habit

Chapter 9: Cause inside I realize I'm the one confused

"Naruto, are you okay?"

I left my hands at the center of my midsection where barrages of kicks were centered. I looked up at Tsunade – bachan and smiled while rubbing the targeted kicking area which only resulted in more kicks and movements.

"Chibi Gaki's at it again I see," she said with a grin.

I grinned and stretched on the examining table, "I just wish he'd let me get some sleep when Sasuke's away."

I heard soft maniacal laughter and a chill went down my spine. Looking up I saw Ba-chans hazel eyes alight in mischief.

"What?"

"So it goes well with the Uchiha brat?"

I couldn't help but blush at the brashness of what seemed to be an innocent question but came out so…lewd.

"Oh, so the gaki blushes at such an innocent question? That must mean that you're thinking naughty things. Oh, my little gaki is growing up," she cooed while pulling me up and into a hug.

"Ba…ba..ba-chan! It's not like that!!"

She pushed me away so that her joking eyes now turned serious with a hint of murderous intent.

"And it's not because of him! We're going slow, doing things at our own pace."

"It took you two a year of working together in a group, three years of separation and now another year just to get this far, that's five; no almost six years just to get you two to hold hands, cuddle and share a bed in a non-sexual way. I understand you wanting to take it slow because of what Itachi did but you need to work towards healing yourself."

"I'm healed…"

"And don't even start to give me that whole I'm a healthy strong boy crap! I mean healed as in soul and spirit wise."

I looked down at my lap, or at least tried to. It's kind of hard to look past the bump that takes up much of my midsection as of late. I worried my lower lip between my teeth and tried to think of some way to retort but I knew there was nothing I could say to defend myself. She was right; I had been living a decent home life with Sasuke up until a point. I had shared a bed but not "shared" a bed. It's not that I didn't want to, quite the opposite actually…

"We've tried…"

I felt arms wrap around me, pulling me against a large bosom, "I know you have Naruto and that's the first step. The next step is looking into Sasuke's big ebony eyes and realizing that they're completely different from Itachi's. I've seen the way that boy watches you and I've met Itachi before and there is a vast difference between the look in their eyes."

I stopped and thought about it while I was still ensconced in her warm embrace.

Sasuke's eyes were warm and deep and occasionally filled with want and something that looked like desperation. And an emotion I had never seen before and definitely not seen in Itachi's eyes, although both shared the same look of lust.

Sasuke's lust was hot and made things deep inside me grow hot and wiggly causing my breath to hitch while Itachi's was frightening. When Itachi looked at me it felt as though he could slowly tear me to pieces enjoying each scream he tore from my throat, which was true because he had enjoyed each and every scream he had torn from my unwilling mouth when he had raped me.

But once again my thoughts returned to that unnamed emotion I had seen in Sasuke's eyes. What was that deep and unyielding and so hot, like it would burn him alive starting from the inside.

"Love gaki, love; you've seen it before in others eyes but I doubt you've seen it as overflowing or deep as in his."

Her voice and declaration caught me by surprise. Had I said what I was thinking out loud, or could she see what I was thinking on my face. Sakura and the others always said I was like an open book when it came to my thoughts and emotions.

"Don't give me that look. Now, since we know the ailment perhaps we can start with the cure."

"Cure?"

She gave a deep sigh, closed her eyes and shook her head, "You need to return his feelings gaki."

"I do in every way possible…except in that way…"

She looked up and into my eyes, her hazel eyes boring into mine, "Take your time and don't think anyone's forcing you. We just want you to be happy Naruto. We miss you; we miss that goofy smile and outgoing personality. It's been too long. It's time you realized that we're here for you and now you have your dream within your grasp don't runaway now. We all want you to be happy."

I nodded deep in thought at what she had said and then stood up stretching my abused back muscles.

"I see what you're saying Ba-chan."

"Good. Keep eating healthy and their okay for you to continue small ninja exercises, its good to keep your muscles in good working condition, just don't over do it."

"Hai…"

"Since Sasuke is on a mission Sai is outside waiting to walk you back to Iruka's apartment. Don't give me that look! Since Iruka, Kakashi and Sasuke are all on mission to Suna and that psycho's still out there somewhere I've made a schedule to have at least 1-2 anbu or other jounin on duty at all times."

"This is going to be a fun week…"

"Sai!"

The door opened and the widely grinning Sai entered and looked in my direction and I was certain that his grin had begun to look more 'natural' and a tad bit wider, although weirder was a better term. I seriously think the boy has been hanging around Gai Sensei and Lee way…too much.

"Escort Uzumaki Naruto home and station yourself somewhere in or near the vicinity until your relief arrives."

"Yes Hokage-sama!"

I rolled my eyes gave a weak smile, turned to face the door and lifted my arms so that they were above my head and slightly behind my back, "Let's get going. I'm hungry."

I walked through the door which was graciously held open by Sai and walked or what felt more like waddling as of late. I made my way down the stairs and out of the hospital. I felt more than heard Sai behind me.

"You've gained quite a bit of weight. Is it true what the rumors say?"

I sighed and brought my arms down and straightened my jacket in the hopes of making myself look not quite as bloated.

"And what do rumors say," I asked in a solemn tone.

"That you and Kyuubi fully merged and you're carrying Sasuke's heir?"

"Can't believe everything you hear Sai," I replied after a moment.

I heard a soft noise that I took as an agreement, "So the child isn't Sasuke's and there is a reason other than your condition or the merge that has Tsunade placing her trusted anbu and Jounin on your back."

I didn't answer. He was smart enough to not ask for information and I was too tired to continue the conversation.

I was betting that he also knew more than he was letting on. I'm pretty sure I'm still on a lot of the higher ups hit list. I've done a lot and tried my hardest not to bring too much negative attention to myself but why bother any more? They started all of this to begin with. I didn't ask for the damn fox to be sealed in me!

"Old conniving bastards….."

"Are you talking about the elders," asked Sai from where he walked beside me.

"Do I really have to answer that? You know more about them than I do, are they still up to their scheming?"

Sai's smiled momentarily wavered as he turned to look up at the sky, "Sometimes you wonder what they're plotting and sometimes I think all would be better off not knowing."

I nodded and remained quiet the rest of the way home. This most likely meant that something was underfoot and that I should be on my toes. Poor Sai, he was always stuck between a rock and a hard place when it concerned politics but then again so am I.

To Be Continued….

Sorry to take so long. Busy gal as always. It's short but at least it's published. I'm working on some evil plot….my muse hasn't abandoned me but time and energy have. I've been doing 48 hr weeks which by most standards isn't too bad Hell, I did more working two jobs….but on my feet for 12 hr shifts isn't cool. I'm going to try to update other fics so if it takes a while for me to get the next chapter out for this one then that's why.

THANK YOU for all the emails and comments on LJ. I'm trying….really I am. It makes me extremely happy that you enjoy these fics that much.

If you ever want to see whats up in my life check out my LJ: DeityOfDeath.

I usually post odd videos, random pet and dolly pics and weird fangirl rants or happy excited randomness.

If you friend me I usually friend you back. Well Ja for now

Kat

Mid January - Naruto is raped  
Early-mid February - Naruto is back in Konoha, Sasuke makes a move.  
mid/late February - Naruto learns of his pregnancy  
March - Naruto moves out of his apartment  
April - 4mths along, picked house.

May – 5mths along, Itachi appears. Sasuke and Naruto make amends.

June – 6mths along, Sasuke and others on a mission.

July – 7 mths, still no sign of Sasuke.

Mid July – Naruto still trying to face Sasuke intimately, Some secret plots are coming out….


	10. I don't know what's worth fighting for or why I have to scream

Title: Breaking the Habit  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Naruto/Sasuke, Naruto/Itachi  
Category: Drama, romance, slash, yaoi, Smut, Mpreg  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg, Angst SPOILERS!!!!!!

 

Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Naruto or its chars. They are property of major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!

The chapter titles are lyrics from the song "Breaking the Habit" by Linkin Park.

Breaking the Habit

Chapter 10: I don't know what's worth fighting for or why I have to scream

"That's not how you do it!"

"Don't tell me how to do it Ino-pig!"

"You're the one with pink hair and high forehead, big ears and round tummy so how is it I got the name pig?"

At that I couldn't help but laugh causing both women to turn and give me identical murderous glares.

"Sorry, sorry…She has a point Sakura. I'm beginning to think someone is secretly courting you because you have put on a few pounds."

Sakura blushed and clenched her fists tightly.

"So is it Sai or Lee," questioned Ten Ten who sat cross legged in front of a half put together cradle.

"Wait…Sai's straight?"

At that comment everyone turned to look at Sasuke who entered the almost put together bedroom.

"He's not. Which means…", I turned to Sakura and felt my face tighten with my evil grin.

"It's Lee!"

Everyone had all buy shouted it and Sakura's blush rivaled her red skirt.

"Well if we're lucky their kids will get Sakura's looks and Lee's dedication," said Ten Ten smiling.

"Dedication!? Don't you mean persistence," said Ino grinning.

"This coming from the girl who's dating Iron Stomach Chouji," muttered Sakura with a wicked grin on her face.

"Okay, so let's see… We have Sakura and Lee, Naruto and Sasuke, Ino and chouji, who else paired up that I'm not aware of?" asked Ten Ten.

"Well there's Hinata and Neiji but everyone saw that coming," said Ino.

"What an odd couple. Hinata is sweet and quiet and Neiji is brooding and quiet so what in the world do the two do when they're together," asked Sasuke.

"He makes her smile and I saw him smile the other day and that's all that counts. It takes more than opening the cage door to free the caged bird," I said rubbing my stomach as my active body boarder moved from their lounging spot in my lower regions into the upper area turning and twisting as they did so.

"What an active little bugger. Must be a trait they inherited from Naruto," said Sakura smiling.

"It's funny that you can see his movements. It's weird enough feeling them myself but knowing that others can now feel and see the movements makes it feel more real."

"His," queried Ino.

I blushed, "It hasn't been confirmed yet but I'm pretty sure. I guess even guys can get a mothers instinct."

"Aww…You are just too cute Naruto," said Ten Ten as she stood up and dusted off her bottom.

"Well I have to head out, I'll stop by tomorrow Naruto to help you guys some more. For a house made out of old materials it's coming together pretty nicely."

"Yup! Tomorrow I think we'll finish up the kids room and then we'll get started on the kitchen."

"See ya~!"

We watched as she left and then Sakura grinned, "So who do you suppose she's meeting up with?"

"Well we eliminated the couples so let's see whose left…there's Sai, Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru from our age group and then there's the older guys," said Ino deep in thought.

"Well we know its not Iruka or Kakashi Sensei because they've been together for a while now," said Sasuke as he helped me to stand.

I stretched by bunched and sore back muscles and thought hard, "I wonder if it's Yamato Sensei…"

"NO WAY! I totally saw him talking to her yesterday. That sly dog!"

We had to agree with Sakura. It was rather amusing to see those two together.

Well that answers that question.

"Okay so that leaves some single friends…" said Ino with a sly grin.

"No it doesn't. You guys forget I'm an anbu; Shino and Kiba have been doing the dirty for a while now. And I believe Sai and Shikamaru have what you would call a 'friends with benefits' friendship although it kind of makes me wonder about Shikamaru's past relations with Temari," said Sasuke as he hugged me from behind, his large hands covering my huge stomach with my now still child leaning into his hands.

"The problem with those two is that Temari can't stay on Konoha too long, she is an advisor and confidant for Gaara. And besides…I hear Gaara was kind of sweet on Sai as well," said Sakura standing up as well.

"Jeez…what tangled webs we weave," said Ino sighing.

"We're ninja. We should be used to it," I said smiling.

Everyone made a "humph" of agreement and I couldn't help but wonder what tangled webs would hold and what ones would collapse. I couldn't think on it too long or too hard because my own web was about to gain another tangle. I was two weeks from finishing the house Sasuke had asked me to live in with him and three weeks or more from giving birth to Itachi's child.

I leaned back against Sasuke and closed my eyes. I'm afraid of losing him and what we have gained together and even more afraid of gaining more that can be lost.

To Be Continued…..

Sorry, it's an update…..I tried. I wish I could collect my thoughts to make this update more. I have other fics that I keep getting emails about but this one has to be the most added for favorite stories and author out of all my stories.

My next update will probably be either "Going Under" my HP fic or "Cornerstone" my InuYasha fic.

Ja Ne~!


	11. I don't know why I instigate

Title: Breaking the Habit  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Naruto/Sasuke, Naruto/Itachi  
Category: Drama, romance, slash, yaoi, Smut, Mpreg  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg, Angst SPOILERS!!!!!!

 

Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Naruto or its chars. They are property of major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!

The chapter titles are lyrics from the song "Breaking the Habit" by Linkin Park.

Mid January - Naruto is raped  
Early-mid February - Naruto is back in Konoha, Sasuke makes a move.  
mid/late February - Naruto learns of his pregnacy  
March - Naruto moves out of his apartment  
April - 4mths along, picked house.  
May — 5mths along, Itachi appears. Sasuke and Naruto make amends.  
June — 6mths along, Sasuke and others on a mission.  
July — 7 mths, still no sign of Sasuke.  
Mid July — Naruto still trying to face Sasuke intimately, Some secret plots are coming out….

August – 8mths along and has moved into a house built on Uchiha land with Sasuke. Still no sex with Sasuke.

Breaking the Habit

Chapter 11: I don't know why I instigate

Sometimes time seems to crawl or creep slower than a desert tortoise or a snail with no where to be and other times it seems to rush by faster than water headed over a fall or wind blowing by, its feel just a memory in passing.

This pregnancy was a lot like both. Time slowed to a crawl those first few months as I found out what ailed me and then others discovered why I had been gaining weight and now that I was overly large and "fit to burst" as Ten Ten often said it seemed as though time were zooming uncontrollably fast. I was more than excited to have this child out of me and when but now a fear gripped my thoughts and plagued my dreams. I often lied about how I was feeling and what I was thinking so that I wouldn't worry anyone but inside I was panicking.

Today was no exception. I awoke with pains centered around my back and lower abdominal muscles which would have alarmed me had they not been so erratic and oddly spaced out. I went about my day normally except I spent more time in the bath than usual, as I found a reprieve from the pain in the soothing warm water and the smell of lavender which was a nice gift from Sakura.

I dressed in a loosened hakama set that Tsunade-baba had purchased for me when I had started complaining about my pants and shirts no longer fitting or feeling comfortable. I had received a few odd gifts here and there as of late; mostly because I had said no to a baby shower or anything close in idea. I have received a few plush animals for the baby as well as blanket sets a rocking chair from Iruka Sensei and a revised "The Joy of Gay Sex" from Kakashi Sensei. I received many small sets of clothes and clothe diapers from the others among bottles and other baby needs such as baby powder and rattles.

I was more than ready physically for this baby and needs wise we were more than prepared I just wasn't prepared mentally and emotionally for it yet.

I spent the day silently assessing my pains and any movement the gaki made. Afternoon came quickly and with it I found myself with visitors.

"Hey, Naruto, how are you feeling today?"

I smiled at Sakura from my spot on the pile of cushions Sasuke had put against the wall in what we called our basking room. We often ate our meals here because you could see the backyard perfectly along with the sky whether it was blue with white fluffy clouds or black with sparkling prismatic stars.

"A little achy but good."

She gave me an assessing look, one that only a doctor could give as she made her way over to me. She knelt in front of me and placed her hands on my stomach and watched my face for a few moments and as a pain hit I knew I made a grimace and I felt her hands roam over my overly large stomach.

"Your definitely have contractions, small but noticeable. How long is Sasuke supposed to be away?"

I sighed and rubbed my stomach around her hands, "He said he should be back by tomorrow morning."

I watched her chew on her bottom lip before sighing, "I'd like to spend the night tonight, I'm pretty sure your labor is starting. I'd like to be close just in case."

I nodded and sighed as the pain ended and she removed her hands, "I don't mind, I think I'd feel more comfortable with you here."

"Are you sure you want a home birth? I'd rather have you where there are more guards."

I nodded and rubbed my stomach, "Yes, I'd rather not be where everyone and their friends can hear and see me. It's probably safer here because I still have my own personal anbu guards."

She sighed and ruffled her short hair, "I guess. I have to make my rounds at the hospital but I'll be back by tonight. Sai is outside and as soon as Iruka Sensei is done at the school he'll be by. He said he has to finalize class seating for next week."

She stood and stretched, "I'll be back with supplies."

With that she stepped outside and disappeared around the corner. I sat there and watched the clouds float by in the pale blue sky while cicada's chirped and sang in the muggy late August weather. I fell asleep against the wall on my throne of pillows. I don't know how long I slept, only that I awoke to a sharp pain followed by my stomach once again cramping and an aching need to use the bathroom.

I struggled to stand after the pain lessened and made my way to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom I sat to pee which made more sense than standing and took a lot less effort I might add, no matter how un-manly it seemed. Why do I feel the need to defend myself on this? Stupid gender rules….

As I sat there a deep and intense pain centered in stomach followed by the tightening on the outside and when it finished I found myself gasping for air. I felt a moisture gathering and dripping from my anal cavity and reached for the toilet tissue. I wiped and upon inspection found blood, almost pink in parts. What had the book said about this?

I stared at the bloody tissue and then it occurred to me. Bloody show! This was the Bloody show. I wasn't sure whether I should be excited or weary. The book had said that Braxton hicks contractions were common and that the bloody show could happen anytime near the end which meant I could still have another week if not longer of carrying around baby weight.

I shrugged and flushed the tissue along with the rest of my waste and stood up, readjusting my clothes. The pains continued sporadically through out the afternoon and into the evening. When Sakura returned I was walking the garden with my hands on my lower back to help ease some of the grinding pain.

"Still in pain I see."

I let out a deep breath as I answered and continued walking the garden, "The book says that it could be Braxton hicks and I'd prefer to do as it suggests for labor, so far it seems to be helping some. I saw some blood earlier but once again book says it could be another week before anything happens."

Sakura looked up at the roof and called out.

"Sai, how often would you say he's been having pains?"

I watched as he landed in front of her in my continued pacing.

"I'd say about every five to ten minutes, he just started supporting his back half an hour ago."

"Thanks Sai. See Naruto, so far everything is leaning towards labor. I know you'd rather not hear that until Sasuke returns but you've got to face facts. This baby is coming. It could be short or long. It's all up to your body and the baby. How long have you had pressure in your lower body?"

I stopped pacing and rubbed my stomach absentmindedly as I thought about it.

"Since Monday and today's…."

"Friday," Sai cut in.

"Yeah…so four days give or take."

"That means the baby's in position. We'll play it by ear for now, just let me know how you're feeling and what you want to do."

I nodded and looked up at the colorful scene the setting sun made and felt another pain take over my body.

"I want Sasuke," I mumbled to myself.

With that the night only continued to spiral downward. I found myself out of sorts when Iruka - Sensei arrived with Kakashi in tow. I had little strength to concentrate on them as the pain worsened. Their conversation became background noise as I pushed myself up from my kneeling position and made my way to my bedroom. I made my way to the fluffly down filled futon Sasuke had ordered for me and lay down on my side grabbing his pillow which was saturated with his scent. I closed my eyes and focused on his scent only to be startled when I felt a hand on my back massaging softly.

"It's okay, just relax."

"Thanks, Ba-chan…"

I closed my eyes and allowed her hands to take away the stinging back pain that came with each contraction.

"Is Sasuke, back yet?"

"Not yet, it's only ten, we have hours to go before he's scheduled to return, but knowing him he'll pull his usually overachiever certificate and get home early."

I smiled and nodded, "I'd like him to be here."

"Me too gaki, me too."

To Be Continued……

Sorry guys, been busy and this years Otakon took a lot out of me, and I'm also working on my own story in the hopes of getting it published.

So here's a chapter and hopefully one tomorrow.

Kat


	12. And say what I don't mean

Title: Breaking the Habit  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Naruto/Sasuke, Naruto/Itachi  
Category: Drama, romance, slash, yaoi, Smut, Mpreg  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg, Angst SPOILERS!!!!!!

 

Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Naruto or its chars. They are property of major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!

The chapter titles are lyrics from the song "Breaking the Habit" by Linkin Park.

Mid January - Naruto is raped  
Early-mid February - Naruto is back in Konoha, Sasuke makes a move.  
mid/late February - Naruto learns of his pregnacy  
March - Naruto moves out of his apartment  
April - 4mths along, picked house.  
May — 5mths along, Itachi appears. Sasuke and Naruto make amends.  
June — 6mths along, Sasuke and others on a mission.  
July — 7 mths, still no sign of Sasuke.  
Mid July — Naruto still trying to face Sasuke intimately, Some secret plots are coming out….

August – 8mths along and has moved into a house built on Uchiha land with Sasuke. Still no sex with Sasuke.

Late August – Labor has started and Sasuke is on a mission

Breaking the Habit

Chapter 12: And say what I don't mean

I found the pain nearly unbearable around midnight as I found lying on my side useless, and a few other recommended labor positions just as uncomfortable. I was tired and sweaty and sore and pretty irritable and worried, I was really worried. I humored Ba-chan and stood with her assistance and walked the garden in sandals hoping to ease the pain. She wanted the labor to progress and I was hoping it wouldn't until Sasuke arrived.

When it got to be too much I found myself escorted to a chair in my kitchen. I sat there through two contractions and once again found myself restless as the pains intensified and grew closer. Sakura insisted I turn around in the chair and this helped ease my back pains and even more so when I found her usually brutal hands carefully easing away my pain as she massaged my shoulders and back. We did that until half past one and then the unthinkable happened, the pains grew more intense and more frequent. I found myself gasping for breathe. I went from the chair in my kitchen to pacing the house and finally squatting on my futon, my dignity gone along with my pants as I felt the pressure intensify in my lower body.

"I want Sasuke…"

I knew it sounded like whining but in this moment that's all I wanted. I wanted him and he wasn't here. I felt a cold rag wipe my brow and cheeks which were hot and covered in sweat and tears, tears of pain, exertion and frustration.

"Would you like some ice chips," I heard Sakura ask from beside me.

I nodded and opened my mouth as she used a spoon to scoop a small bite into my mouth. I let it melt in my mouth relishing in its cold texture until it was gone. I opened my mouth and felt another spoonful enter. I chewed this time, desperate to quench my thirst which had been ignored thanks to the pain wracking my body.

I felt a hand on my backside and flinched, it hurt to be touched, and everything felt sore and stretched but not stretched enough to allow the pressure to pass.

"I'm just checking your progress Naruto," Ba-chan replied behind me as fingers made the pressure more uncomfortable and more noticeable with their presence.

"A little longer, you're almost there."

"My legs hurt," I said as I fell onto my knees.

"If you stay vertical it helps speed things up. You can stay on your hands and knees if you want. Do whatever feels the best."

I followed Ba-chan's advice and felt the constant pressure but the pain lessened and it gave my upper legs and thighs a moments respite.

I had lost all dignity the moment the pain got worse and now I just didn't care. Any who had something to say would have a melon shoved up their ass and I would sit and watch as they pushed it back out. I was finally cranky enough to enjoy someone else's pain.

I couldn't tell what time it was or whether night had turned to day as time became focused on the next gut wrenching pain and the break in-between them. I felt Ba-chan's hands on my body again for only a moment before she removed them.

"Good job gaki, you can push when your contractions begin again."

I stayed on my knee's waiting and resting, taking a break as I waited for the next intense pain which seemed to take its time in arriving. I could feel my legs trembling with the effort of supporting my weight but I ignored it and took deep steadying breaths as I felt pressure once again build as a contraction began and I bore into it in the hopes of being done sometime in the near future. With my first push I felt some of the pressure just stop as a gush of fluid burst forth and ran down the back of my thighs and legs.

"I was wondering when your waters would break," I heard Ba-chan comment from behind me.

I concentrated on that pressure and the tightness and pain in my body and pushed until it stopped as quickly as it came. The pressure continued building as I felt my entrance straining and stretching.

"What in the hell is going on in here!? Where's Naruto?"

I heard that all too familiar baritone call out and I lifted my head and turned to find what direction it had come from as another pain descended on me. I couldn't help but cry out in pain as I was stretched beyond further feeling flesh stretch and tear as something large forced its way out of my body.

"NARUTO!?"

I heard the door slide open and concentrated on breathing and pushing until I felt those callus roughened hands on mine.

"Sasuke….you're here…," I panted out as one contraction left off and another started.

That pressure built until there was nothing. It was as if a bubble had popped in my body and I felt flesh and body slide from my abused body in a slippery mess which continued to drip from my body. The metallic smell told me there was blood but I didn't care it was over.

I was helped into a lounging position on a dry spot on the futon with mounds of pillows to support my back. I sat there feeling out of sorts until a shrill wail filled the room and echoed in the once quiet room.

I looked straight ahead and watched as Sakura took a towel to the pinkening child in her arms, trying to wash goo and blood from his shivering body. Yes, his. Definitely a boy, his sex not yet covered.

"He's quite handsome Naruto," I heard Ba-chan say beside me as she wiped my legs and thighs with a wet warm rag.

I held out my arms and reached for him as Sakura approached with him, a white blanket now wrapped around his naked body. His crying quieted some but his small reddened hands were fisted and shook with his anger at having been expelled from his comfortable home.

I held him close and noted all his facial characteristics. He had the Uchiha eyes, almond shaped with the long and fluttering ebony lashes to match the tufts of ebony hair atop his head. His nose was all mine and so were his chubby cheeks although his were whiskerless thankfully. This child would have a hard enough life without carrying my curse.

He opened his eyes as he fussed showing pale blue before he shut them once again. My eyes, he had my eyes.

"He's got your eyes," I heard Sasuke say from beside me.

I nodded and cleared my throat which had become choked by tears, "Yes and the Uchiha hair and eye shape."

I felt something pass from my body and watched as Ba-chan wrapped a sheet up below my legs and stood up leaving the room with it. I assumed it was most likely the after birth.

I stared down at my son and wondered what I should name him.

"Kizuna," I heard Sasuke whisper as he looked down at our son.

"Kizuna; bonds?"

"Umhmm…he is the bond between you and Itachi as well as the one that brought us together. He is our bond, our Kizuna."

"Kizuna…," I said as I brought him against as I was handed a warm bottle from Sakura.

I brought it to his lips with no reaction at first so I gently rubbed his lips with the nipple until a small droplet of milk slid past his lips causing him to smack his lips with hunger. I slid the nipple past his lips and he latched on taking in his first meal.

My son, our son, Kizuna.

To Be Continued…..

Not bad, not long either but at least its an update. I'll probably take a break from this one and start on the next fic people keep emailing me about. I'm going in alphabetical order so next is Cape of Storms my HP fic.

So wish me luck I'll return soon.

Kat


	13. I don't know how I got this way

Title: Breaking the Habit  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Naruto/Sasuke, Naruto/Itachi  
Category: Drama, romance, slash, yaoi, Smut, Mpreg  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg, Angst SPOILERS!

Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Naruto or its chars. They are property of major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!

The chapter titles are lyrics from the song "Breaking the Habit" by Linkin Park.

Mid January - Naruto is raped  
Early-mid February - Naruto is back in Konoha, Sasuke makes a move.  
mid/late February - Naruto learns of his pregnacy  
March - Naruto moves out of his apartment  
April - 4mths along, picked house.  
May — 5mths along, Itachi appears. Sasuke and Naruto make amends.  
June — 6mths along, Sasuke and others on a mission.  
July — 7 mths, still no sign of Sasuke.  
Mid July — Naruto still trying to face Sasuke intimately, Some secret plots are coming out….

August – 8mths along and has moved into a house built on Uchiha land with Sasuke. Still no sex with Sasuke.

Late August – Labor has started and Sasuke is on a mission

August 28th – Kizuna is born at 10am.

Breaking the Habit

Chapter 13: I don't know how I got this way

It is a small miracle that I've survived as long as I have and an even bigger miracle that I found those around me who call me friend, and never did I dream I'd find one to call me lover and yet I have and with that alone I could say I would die happy and complete and then by yet another miracle I find myself with a son. A son who somehow makes my life more complete than I thought it ever would be.

I lay back and watched him nurse from his bottle, blue eyes wide and starring around him as he took his meal. I wonder if my mother felt the same awe and amazement when she held me, or if she found every moment of my life and every movement, sound or smell as intriguing as I do. Kizuna, my Kizuna, with his thick black hair and piercing blue eyes; a perfect mix of Uchiha and Uzumaki genetics if ever I could have imagined one.

I found myself enamored with him and lost all track of time when it concerned him which is easy to do when a newborn is concerned. When they aren't sleeping, they're eating and when they're not eating or sleeping they're dirtying another diaper which means that you're changing them and when others visit they give a small respite; a time in which to catch a breath or more often than not, a nap.

I don't have energy for much else as of late. I sleep, I eat, I go to the bathroom and then I care for my little one as he does much of the same.

I believe Sasuke finds himself just as enamored if not more so. One day, perhaps we shall have a child of our but not anytime soon. My body still needs healing in more than one way.

Kizuna is now a month old and has already been a source of amusement for our friends and peers. The elders have left me alone for the time being. I'm pretty sure Tsunade-bachan has something to do with that.

I am able to sit up easily again and walk and even do my usual training exercises which not only has helped me gain back some of my figure but has given me something to do while Kizuna naps. I have also regained my quick healing ability. Sakura is pretty sure Kyuubi's chakra was focused on Kizuna during my pregnancy allowing for his survival but unfortunately causing me to become so sick after his conception.

Sasuke has been given a few missions since Kizuna's birth but most of them have taken place within a day's reach of the village and no further. I'm pretty sure that's because Itachi has been sighted within the parameters of the village. I have yet to see him but I can't help but get the feeling that I'm being watched, that feeling that causes an itch or burn between your shoulders.

I usually shrug off those feelings.

Kizuna is a bright child; I wonder and worry about him and his future since his birth. His eyes hold a great deal of thought and intelligence and I wonder if it is an Uchiha trait or whether it was one his father strictly possessed.

He has conquered movement of his hands and arms and seems to now focus a lot of attention on his feet and legs, kicking them and wiggling them, as if testing their use or trying to discover just what that use is. He has also made use of the many dangly, noisy and bright colored baby toys that were gifted to him by mine and Sasuke's many friends. Although it seems that he is just as entertained by the silly faces we make. He really enjoys Sasuke's silly faces the most and I have to say that I find it just as enjoyable watching that Teme making some of the most unusual faces, especially when he doesn't think I'm watching.

Sasuke seems fascinated with Kizuna's hands and feet, commenting on how small they are and how much of a grip "our son" has. He is every part the proud papa. Those little hands really do have a grip and Sasuke can testify to that since those little fists love to grab at his long bangs, makes me grateful that I keep my hair so short.

Kizuna does tend to cry a lot but according to Ba-chan that's normal, I'm usually up at odd hours to change and feed him so that Sasuke will have enough rest for his missions which are also during odd hours. I silently wish for the day when Kizuna can start talking so I don't have to deal with the crying as much but Ba-chan also said that after a while I'll be able to tell what his cries mean and I won't feel as stressed when it comes to answering them.

***********Kizuna 2 months old****************************

Kizuna is growing, a few inches longer and a few pounds heavier. He is quite the snuggler, when he's tired he won't nap unless we're curled up together, in a warm spot. I find myself hugging him close, rubbing his back or rubbing arms and legs most of the time, whether for his comfort or my own and most of the time unknowingly. This whole parent thing seems natural.

Kizuna loves to sleep on my chest, either on his back and snuggled against the crook of my arm or on his belly with his head against my neck or chin.

When he's awake he works on keeping his head up on his still strengthening neck which seems like a tough job, I often wonder how such a small neck holds up such a big head. I asked Sasuke if big heads were an Uchiha trait, he didn't seem very amused but I was.

Kizuna has also begun to make sounds. He coos and gurgles and we find ourselves repeating the sounds much to Kizuna's amusement.

**************** Kizuna 3 months old *********************

I've seen his first smile. Sasuke says he has my smile, he says it's big and doofy but I took it as the compliment it was. I think my genes in the Uchiha line might just improve it a bit. I always thought they looked too serious anyway.

I've started taking Kizuna outside and he seems captivated by the sounds and sights. At first he seemed antsy and unsure but after a day in the cool weather with lots of attention he seemed to suck it up. It has now become the highlight of our week to go visit everyone and go shopping.

When we're home and I'm busy doing chores I set Kizuna on the floor and when I check on him it amuses me to watch him lifting his chest off the floor. I have a feeling he'll be up on his knees and crawling soon. I still need to "baby proof" the house.

***************** Kizuna 4 months old **********************

I swear Kizuna has us wrapped around his pudgy little fingers. He cries and we come running and once in a while he'll stop long enough to see if we're coming. He has quite the tantrum too but it doesn't help that Sasuke spoils him rotten. He also has begun to show his happiness as much as his unhappiness. He smiles when he sees us and giggles at the raspberries I blow on his tummy or when Sasuke lift's him into the air. He is also quite fond of Akamaru, his little face lights up when the come to visit.

He has recently become the grabber. He grabs mine and Sasuke's hair as often as it's in reach which is quite often for Sasuke since his bangs hang so low. He giggles delightfully when he's captured the raven locks.

My burden has lessened some when it comes to holding or entertaining Kizuna. He can sit up against pillows and when he's not sitting I am able to lay a blanket on the floor where he practices sitting up while on his belly, strengthening those pudgy arms and bouncing and rolling here and there. I have a little mobile that often keeps him entertained while I do household chores. It plays music and has bright colorful animals and shapes.

***************** Kizuna 6 months old **********************

He is getting so big and is quite the active little one. He's constantly babbling and Sasuke swears he's trying to say 'Da da'. I humor him as much as I do Kizuna. Sasuke Uchiha has become quite the proud papa and I'd have to say Kizuna is just as proud and happy to have him as his 'Da da'. Every time Sasuke comes home from a mission Kizuna babbles joyously and gives this gum filled smile.

Kizuna is no longer just on formula. We've been trying various baby foods and cereals and he seems to be a big fan of banana. He's also been taking longer naps thanks to a fuller belly.

He loves his plush teddy that his Uncle Iruka brought him and swings the poor thing around with both hands. When he seems restless I pull out a few of the picture books I've started picking up from the store on our days out and read to him. He pats the book and watches the pictures and giggles at the animal sounds I make, though I think its better when Sasuke reads and does the sounds.

***************** Kizuna 8 months old **********************

Kizuna is now crawling like a little champ. We were excited to see how mobile he had become and then we realized that it was also time to baby proof the house even more. Especially thanks to one incident where little Kizuna had found one of Sasuke's stray shuriken on the floor and tried to eat it. He was none too happy at having his would be toy taken away. We replaced the weapon with his favorite teddy and blanket and he settled down.

He has this new infatuation with dropping things when being carried or in his highchair. I'm not sure if he likes watching them fall or me picking them up. He's also said his first word which was Dada much to Sasuke's happiness, now Sasuke's trying to teach him to call me Mama. I'll kill Sasuke if Kizuna starts calling me that. He also says No and pouts when he hears it.

He has begun playing hide-n-seek and gets especially excited when playing with Kakashi Sensei, but then again he cheats using his ninjutsu but Kizuna enjoys every moment of it and cries "more" repeatedly until Kakashi wears himself out.

When entertaining Kizuna I have now discovered that pots and pans with a wooden spoon does the trick. It's loud and noisy but it keeps him occupied while I do the dishes and start dinner.

***************** Kizuna 10 months old *********************

Kizuna has finally pulled himself up into a standing position and uses any furniture available to help him get to his destination which is usually something I don't want him getting into but we're proud all the same. He works hard to get to his "father" when he comes through the door after a hard days work. I find this adorable and I found his crying fit as Sasuke; his "Da da", leaves in the morning cute the first four times, now it has become quite the hassle. Poor Sasuke ends up having to leave earlier than usual and as quietly as possible so as not to wake our little drama queen.

It's not just Sasuke. I tried leaving and letting Sakura and Lee baby sit the munchkin so that I could run a quick errand and I had to endure the sounds of his crying halfway down the block. What surprised me was that he was still awake and sniffling when I had come home an hour later. I had talked to Ba-chan and a few others and found that this is not uncommon but I couldn't do it again. The thought of having him that upset at having us gone was too much to bear. Perhaps I am spoiling him, but he is mine to spoil. So needless to say, he comes with on all my errands so I have had to pull an extended leave on missions for the time being.

He is getting so big. Sasuke and I started a height wall for him finally. We're using the wall in his nursery, which he rarely stays in. His first line has been marked with black marker with his name and age. I look forward to adding more lines.

Not only has he gained height and weight but he is beginning to gain his motor skills and now occasionally drinks from a frog sippy cup. He is also eating at the table in a highchair and can feed himself thanks to finger foods. He enjoys cereal and porridge and for snacks he chews on cookies and bananas.

***************** Kizuna 11 months old *********************

The little brat has us wrapped around those pudgy fingers. He knows that Sasuke is his "Da da" and I am his "Too-san". He says both quite often but they are usually followed by grunts and pointing or crying. He has become quite the bossy little brat, but we don't help any. I believe saying that Kizuna is spoiled is an understatement.

He is padding his way through the house now and baby gates have become my best friend.

His birthday is coming soon and Sasuke has already started planning. I believe he has already bought the invites and is readying them to be sent out. I have a feeling were about to find out just how spoiled our little one will or has become.

To Be Continued…

Sorry it took so long. It has been a long and horrible year. I'll try to update within the next month but I keep getting emails about other stories, so I would like to update a chapter to each story before coming back to this one. Keep reading and thanks for all of your reviews and encouragement.

Kat


	14. I Know It's Not Alright

Title: Breaking the Habit  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Naruto/Sasuke, Naruto/Itachi  
Category: Drama, romance, slash, yaoi, Smut, Mpreg  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg, Angst SPOILERS!

Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Naruto or its chars. They are property of major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!

The chapter titles are lyrics from the song "Breaking the Habit" by Linkin Park.

Mid January - Naruto is raped  
Early-mid February - Naruto is back in Konoha, Sasuke makes a move.  
mid/late February - Naruto learns of his pregnacy  
March - Naruto moves out of his apartment  
April - 4mths along, picked house.  
May — 5mths along, Itachi appears. Sasuke and Naruto make amends.  
June — 6mths along, Sasuke and others on a mission.  
July — 7 mths, still no sign of Sasuke.  
Mid July — Naruto still trying to face Sasuke intimately, Some secret plots are coming out….

August – 8mths along and has moved into a house built on Uchiha land with Sasuke. Still no sex with Sasuke.

Late August – Labor has started and Sasuke is on a mission

August 28th – Kizuna is born at 10am.

Breaking the Habit

Chapter 14: I Know It's Not Alright

I watched as everyone was gathered in our backyard singing the birthday song to Kizuna who grinned and clapped happily. Sasuke stood behind him, the proud papa who helped to blow out the birthday candles on his chocolate iced cake. I came closer and watched as very plump and pregnant Hinata helped to pull the candles from the cake so that Kizuna would be free to plunder the cake with his pudgy small hands.

It was almost amusing to watch Neiji behind her almost nervously protecting her from what I had no idea. One would think marriage would have calmed the uptight Hyuuga some but I guess not even marriage can even calm what comes natural to Hyuuga's.

Not that I could speak, I'm pretty sure Sasuke had gotten pretty possessive as of late as well, not that that was anything new. I'm guessing he just shows it more while in the company of others.

Kizuna was now a chocolate and yellow cake covered kid and I was so…not looking forward to giving him a bath later. It covered his ebony locks and cherub cheeks and went from tiny fists to his chubby elbows.

"That is all you Naruto," said Sakura holding her pink haired son in her hands.

I grinned, "Had a feeling. That's okay; just wait until Yuen turns one."

"Let's not even think about that just yet. He's only just turned three months," she said as we both looked down at the pink haired, dark eyed little boy who thankfully did take after Sakura where looks was concerned but he did have some of the longest lashes I had ever seen on a boy. The poor kid was born to be a bishi.

I heard crunching and turned to watch Chouji snacking on his usual chips while his soon to be wife shook her head flinging her blonde ponytail around. Their kid would be an interesting sight as well when they finally decided to start on one.

I looked around and found Ten Ten standing there grinning with her hands on her still thin hips and saw a slightly grinning Yamato behind her. Yeah, they were another odd couple. But one that none of us could say anything bad about.

Oddly enough Temari was present and hanging on Shikamaru. I know the two had had relations in the past and it was definitely out for all to see that they were having them now; which would probably explain the fact that Sai was absent although rumor was that Temari could only come if Gara had another anbu level ninja with him. Sort of a ninja exchange program although I believe its more of a "you can have yours, if I can have mine" thing.

That's okay, I'm pretty sure Sai will have regular visits and I wouldn't be surprised if Gara made a few visits.

And even I couldn't complain because we weren't the only gay couple left in the village, there were plenty of others and it seemed as though Kiba and Shino were still an item.

"Hey, dobe…stop staring off into space and come help me," I heard Sasuke call as I watched him lift a grinning and cake covered Kizuna from his high chair.

I laughed and walked over taking one of his tiny hands in mine, popping one of his tiny fingers into my mouth, cleaning it of cake causing Kizuna to giggle.

"Yummy."

"Dobe…, come one let's go get him washed," he said heading toward the house.

"Shouldn't one of us stay out here with the guests," I asked as I followed him to the door.

When I got to the door he leaned in and kissed me on the lips. It caught me by surprise but I leaned in to him and returned his kiss with fervor until I needed air, Kizuna just starring at us quietly watching.

"We'll continue the rest of that later, go ahead back to the others," he said with his trademark Sasuke grin in place.

I did as he said and the rest of the party continued on. Sasuke returned with Kizuna in less than ten minutes, already clothed in a new outfit of a white tee and navy blue suspenders. Kizuna made his way here and there for a bit before opening presents. He played with his toys for a while until the exertions of the day finally got to him and when he grew tired enough he grabbed his teddy and tugged on my sleeve so that I would lift him into my arms.

He settled himself against my chest with his teddy tucked tight against him in a similar fashion. He lay like that while I stroked his back until he finally fell asleep.

"Well I'll take that as my hint to head back to the office, I've still got files and other paperwork on my desk and they need to be done before night fall," said Tsunade bachan as she leaned over and gently ruffled my hair before taking her leave.

"See ya ba-chan."

After that the party slowly dissipated with the guests until finally I carried Kizuna inside at Sasuke's orders as he finished cleaning up any leftover mess with Iruka and Kakashi Sensei's help.

Once inside I laid Kizuna in his futon in his room which connected to ours. Not that he slept in it very often. I can't say whether that was more because of him or me.

I found a pair of arms wrapped around my waist as I was pulled against a strong well muscled chest.

"Shall we retire for the night as well," I heard that deep baritone ask as I turned my head giving him full access to my neck which he took full advantage in plundering.

I nodded and felt myself being led to our futons. We knelt on them and I felt one arm leave my body and return only to have the other leave. I looked down and found both arms now bare and helping to divest me of my orange tee shirt. It was an easy task since I put up no resistance.

Once my shirt was gone his hands played along my arms, shoulders, back, chest and neck; stopping to pinch and tease my sensitive nipples while his mouth continued to lick, suckle and bite along my neck, shoulders and that very sensitive spot behind my ears.

I found myself gasping and moaning at his ministrations which continued on. I found myself gently pushed back against soft pillows and our down futon. Once I was on my back I found myself quickly divested of my pants and then my boxers. I felt a small bit of dread fill me but I knew what was to come, Sasuke had done foreplay that went this far and farther still.

I knew he wasn't Itachi and I knew that this would be different but in the back of my mind I always find those memories stabbing their way to the forefront of my mind.

I felt his hands leave me and then his body left mine momentarily but returned and I once again felt him on me, his lips on my body and his skin against mine. I felt his mouth cover my right nipple and I gasped while his right hand toyed with the other, his left hand grasping my aching member, tugging and squeezing causing me to mewl softly.

His mouth left my nipples and he licked and nibbled his way down to my bellybutton, stopping to pay homage; mirroring what he planned to do to me with his stiff member but with his tongue and my belly button. He moved down further until I felt him swallow me whole without reservations and I nearly screamed as pleasure overtook me but instead turned and bit into a nearby pillow, dulling the sounds; and hoped that Kizuna wouldn't hear and wake up.

I struggled against the pleasure that over came me but he won as he brought me; clawing the futon below us and the pillow in my mouth. I heard a pop after he had drained me of every last drop and I felt fuzzy headed and exhausted in the aftermath of my euphoria.

I felt his hands on me again as he lifted my legs onto his broad shoulders. I felt a slick digit circle my opening and then slide past the rings of muscle; he pistoned his finger in and out a few times slicking my entrance before pulling it out completely only to return with two newly slicked fingers. He made the same movements and soon both fingers were inside me, this time he bent them this way and that and scissored them, stretching me further. He pulled them out and returned with three slickened fingers and repeated his earlier actions.

He hit a bundle of nerves deep inside that caused me to squeal and wiggle against him. Finding the reaction he wanted he did this twice more before pulling his fingers from my body. I felt something hard and hot at my entrance and knew it was own aching member. We had never gotten this far before and I found myself once again in that precipice, wondering whether I should panic and put it all to a stop or continue on.

He leaned over and placed his lips on mine and felt the tenderness in his kiss and I responded and then I felt him pierce me; fill me, for the first time.

There was a bit of pain and discomfort but nothing like my first time. No tearing, not bleeding, no roughness or cruelty to it. He stayed still, waiting for my reaction and as I felt the fullness of him inside and a pleasure waiting to crest I moved my waist so that I pushed my bottom against him, causing him to gasp in my mouth.

We broke apart and he smiled down at me before grabbing my hands in his, lacing our fingers and then he began a tender rhythm, pumping in and out of my body beneath his. He angled his strokes so that he hit that bundle of nerves causing me to once again gasp and mewl.

As I got louder, his pace grew and then it came upon me, an orgasm like none before and I just as I would have screamed my completion his lips fell on mine, swallowing it. He followed a few strokes after filling me with his hot seed til it came flowing out between our joined bodies.

I twitched and spasmed, my body now overly sensitive to any movement or touch.

His body fell atop mine, both of us gasping for breath, our kiss long broken.

Once we had caught our breaths he did a push up, up off of my body causing his now flaccid member to slide from my body and I gasped at the jolt of pleasure from his exit.

"We should probably take a bath," he said; sounding only slightly winded.

"Can't it wait for morning," I asked sleepily.

"Well if that's how you feel…how about another round," he asked and I couldn't help but let my jaw drop.

"I've been pining after you for over six years dobe, if you think one time is going to satisfy me then you are delusional," he said with a grin.

He then looked down and I followed his line of sight and found that he wasn't lying. He was already hard again and the sight made my stomach flutter at the thought that I had caused this state. I felt proud and a bit flattered.

I nodded and he leaned over bringing our lips together again. I suppose I owed it to him, my fears had kept us from doing this for almost two years and that has to have been the longest cock tease ever.

And so he started on the second round…and then there was a third and by time we had finished the fourth I fainted into my last orgasm.

To Be Continued….

Thanks and keep reading. More to come and soon Itachi. I'm still working out the plot. I'm playing with what I knew when I first wrote this and what I know now. It's been about 4 years since I first wrote this and so…much has happened in the Naruto world since then…so when I straighten out what path to take the next chapter will be up.

Kat


	15. So I'm Breaking the Habit

Title: Breaking the Habit  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Naruto/Sasuke, Naruto/Itachi  
Category: Drama, romance, slash, yaoi, Smut, Mpreg  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg, Angst SPOILERS!

Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Naruto or its chars. They are property of major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!

The chapter titles are lyrics from the song "Breaking the Habit" by Linkin Park.

Breaking the Habit

Chapter 15: So I'm Breaking the Habit

I found myself a slave to housework when Sasuke was away; whether on missions or doing reports, and I couldn't and can't say that I find it unsatisfying or deplorable…just different. My son usually occupies most of my time and it's only when he wears himself out and naps that I can truly get housework done.

I continue my study of ninjutsu as well as the physical training in rather interesting ways and have even managed to continue using my cloning technique; which does come in handy when dinner is late; the little is in one need of entertaining, and at least two or more rooms in the house need cleaning.

Our lives haven't been peaceful, or at least not the serene life I paint, no quite the opposite. War is in the air as Akatsuki makes their name the on everyone's thoughts and lips. Lady Tsunade has become ill these past few months and it has the village on edge. The time of a Hokage isn't always short but it is not a job one pursues without knowing the repercussions. The strain of past battles and incidents is wearing, no matter how strong the person or their mental state.

It has been decided by all to call a meeting of the Kage's of the various nations with an intermediary. I pretend to be an idiot when it comes to the intricacies of state and diplomacy of our ninja society but I'm anything but…I have to know if I'm to one day be Hokage. Just saying…

It was a sunny day in September, just a few weeks after Kizuna's second birthday when I had a knock at the door.

"Door! Door!"

"Yes Kizuna it's the door; COMING," I called out as I turned away from Kizuna and his blocks and headed for the door.

I peered through the peep hole and found an unusual group of 3 starring at the door as if willing it open. I blinked and opened the door and stood to the side. It took them a moment; they seemed to be standing there almost depressed or worried.

"Come on in Kakashi Sensei, Yamato Sensei, Shikamaru. What brings you call here," I asked as I closed the door and made my way back over to Kizuna who sat playing with his word blocks; his black bangs covering his face just like Sasuke's did when he was younger, his eyes a bright blue lit with curiosity like my own.

"We have news and it's best if you sit down," said Shikamaru.

It was as if there were an elephant in the room they were about to cut the reins on. Tension that hadn't been there before suddenly filled the room and left me without breath, my heart a hammer in my chest.

"Wh…why should I sit, what happened," I asked as I turned me head so that I could look each in the face in turn.

"Stop being so quiet, you're freaking me out, did something happen to Sasuke? DID IT!"

It was then that I watched as Kakashi Sensei walk over to Kizuna and kneel down, "How about we take a walk Kizuna-chan?"

I watched as Kizuna nodded and took Kakashi Sensei's hand and they left the room, Kizuna babbling about places to go. When they had left the room I turned to look both Shikamaru and Yamato Sensei in the eye

"What happened," I asked as I pushed all emotions from my voice and body.

"Sasuke was sent on a mission with a few other Anbu to investigate Akatsuk…we found his teammates deceased in their last reported location a two weeks ago. We didn't want to worry you, this isn't the first time Sasuke's run into trouble on a mission so we sent out the usual teams and this time they came back with a bit of a tall tale…one involving Sasuke attacking other villages, wearing the Akatsuki robes," said Shikamaru with no emotion, simply giving the facts.

"But…why…," my voice sounded so foreign…so lost…so…dead.

"That we don't know…but our sources say he isn't being controlled," panned Shikamaru.

I slumped to the floor and looked up at them hoping for some good news; some punch line saying it was all a joke, hoping for once that it was April first.

"Lady Tsunade wanted us to warn you and also inform you that you are to pack a few essentials for you and Kizuna and come to Hokage tower," said Yamato Sensei.

I looked up at them silently questioning, silently asking for a reason why.

"You are one of two last jinchuriki and if Sasuke has really joined Akatsuki then you and your son will be targets. We have been told to take you to the tower," responded Shikamaru with an almost look of pity.

I nodded and stood and turned away from them without as much as a word. I made my way to the room I had shared with the man I loved, the man who held my heart prisoner for all the years I've known him, the man who had become a father my son and his nephew. What had happened? What made him leave us; leave me, and join the enemy?

I found a large duffle bag and began to stuff it with a few pairs of clothes and as I shut the dresser drawer the many picture frames that sat atop it rattled. I looked up and gazed at them all, my chest tight and eyes warm.

My favorite picture of team 7; we look so young, not innocent…just young.

Photo's of me carrying Kizuna and then a few of Kizuna and my favorite recent photo of Sasuke, Kizuna and I all covered in birthday streamers and colorful paper from poppers; Kizuna sitting atop Sasuke's shoulders and me leaning against Sasuke's back, all of us wearing stupid pointed party hats. I turned away and swallowed, not allowing the tears to fall.

I wasn't going to cry over this, especially not until I knew why.

I had done enough crying; now it was time to start fighting back.

I entered Kizuna's room and filled the rest of the duffle bag with a few of his favorite outfits, toys, his favorite stuffed doggy Sasuke had bought him after his birth and lastly…a photo of Sasuke standing behind me while I hugged Kizuna to my chest while he faced the camera, a big grin covering his innocent face.

I zipped the bag closed and threw it over my shoulder and made my way back out to the living room where Shikamaru and Yamato Sensei waited silently for me.

"Kakashi Sensei will meet us there," said Shikamaru.

"Let's not keep them waiting," I said as I walked out the door and didn't bother looking back.

To Be Continued….

Sorry, short chapter but at least the stories moving again. Damn my achy hands. Enjoy and hopefully it won't be too long before I update again.

Kat


	16. I'm Breaking the Habit Tonight

Title: Breaking the Habit  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Naruto/Sasuke, Naruto/Itachi  
Category: Drama, romance, slash, yaoi, Smut, Mpreg  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg, Angst SPOILERS!

Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Naruto or its chars. They are property of major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!

The chapter titles are lyrics from the song "Breaking the Habit" by Linkin Park.

Breaking the Habit

Chapter 16: I'm Breaking the Habit Tonight

Days had gone by and no one had heard anything further involving Sasuke but rumors spread far and wide about Akatsuki and the attacks on villages. What wasn't spoken was the fact that the villages attacked contained Jinchuriki; or those who harbored the tailed beasts. Fear was taking over and the eyes of the villagers once again fell on me and in turn my son. Not only was I the carrier of the Kyuubi but rumors had spread saying that I loved a traitor and had spawned him a son thanks to my cursed boarder. I'm pretty sure they'd be even more scandalized should they learn the truth of Kizuna's real parentage.

I hadn't seen nor heard anything pertaining to my son's real father, Itachi. Whenever Akatsuki was mentioned his name was left out of it, not that too many people actually knew the traitor Ninja's that Akatsuki consisted of. There were many rumors and many nin from many villages were dispatched to seek information.

I spent my time with my son and starting a new training regiment. Day in and day out in the presence of others was a refreshing change from my deprived childhood and yet I currently found it smothering. Every move and action was watched and monitored for my safety and the safety of the village. Ba-chan didn't like it but I was being watched in case I too decided to turn rogue and leave the village behind and join the ninja revolution. No one could even tell me why Jinchuriki were being collected let alone what the reasoning behind it was. It was all very strange.

It wasn't like they could collect the nine tails anymore. We were one, she and I. It left me safe from Akatsuki for now. There was no telling whether or not they would discover a way to separate us and remove the Kyuubi. Gaara had already been attacked and saved. He no longer carried the Shukaku within his body. It was at a great cost since his village lost the life of chiyo-basan.

From my understanding there are only a few of us left. Perverted Hermit who has been training me left on a mission so I've been training with Kakashi Sensei and Yamato Sensei in the hopes that I can control my ability with wind and perhaps even create a new move. I find it hard to keep my chakra going even with the Kyuubi's help. It was hard work but somehow I managed it.

It was during my training that we got news of Orochimaru's demise. It was even more surprising to hear that it was at none other than Sasuke's hand. It had only been two months since he had left and he had already accomplished what two Hokage's could not.

Usually such a success would be celebrated but Sasuke was a rogue ninja and no one had a clue what was going on inside of his head. We all knew he wanted revenge on his older brother but at what cost?

"Take a rest Naruto. You're already down to six clones and they're dwindling and disappearing fast. You've used up most of your chakra and you have managed to come pretty far," said Kakashi Sensei as he turned to the next page of his pervy book.

I collapsed onto the soft grass gasping, my sides aching with my effort and my feet swollen from standing for so many hours. The clear blue sky went dark as a towel was tossed atop my sweat drenched forehead. I removed it wiping away sweat in the process.

"When is the last time you've had a medical evaluation," asked Yamato Sensei as he knelt on my right side.

I racked my brain and thought back, "I guess a month or two before Sasuke left, why?"

"You should probably go for another visit," said Yamato Sensei with as much delicacy as he could.

At that I struggled to sit up, cringing at the dizzy spell that fought to take over until I was finally sitting up and starring into his suddenly way too serious face.

"Why?"

"Your chakra has been pretty drained lately and I don't think it's just from your training. We've both seen you train before and this is the first time we've seen your chakra this drained and you looking this…."

"Drained? Pale? Unstable," provided Kakashi Sensei looking up from his book which he then put his bookmark in and closed.

"Well the Kyuubi and I have merged that might have something to do with it," I said trying to convince myself more than them. Somehow deep down I had realized that the cunning fox had been awfully quiet and I doubt she was being so willingly.

Something was draining her and in effect draining me as well, more so than was normal. I had felt this drain before and I was afraid to go through it once more.

"Why don't we end this training session so you can go home and relax a bit with the little troublemaker and I'll send Hokage-sama your way later this evening," said Kakashi Sensei with his mask stretched out in what was supposed to be a reassuring smile but I felt anything but reassured.

With that said I did just as suggested. I entered the small apartment I now lived in, in the small compound beside the Hokage's tower and hopped into the shower. No sooner had I turned the shower off that a knock sounded at my door and the excited trill of Kizuna filled the house.

"Too~san! Too~san?"

"I'm coming Ki, one sec," I called out as I hopped into a pair of sweat pants and a loose fitting tee shirt.

"Too~san," was muffled into my right leg as I was nearly knocked into the hallway wall by my sons exuberant almost two legged hug.

I leaned down and lifted him up and into my arms planting a big kiss on his forehead and then giving him a big hug.

"Did you have fun with Auntie Sakura," I asked as he leaned back and gave me a large grin.

"Yes! We played and Uen ate bugs," my son exclaimed.

I looked behind my sons head at Sakura's blushing face, "bugs," I asked with a grin.

"They were both playing in the sandbox and apparently Yuen found a bug and attempted to pop it into his mouth. Luckily Shino happened to be over to drop off some information for Lee's next mission and warned me before it could be swallowed."

"Sounds like you all had quite an adventure," I said as I put Kizuna back onto the floor. He however refused to let go of my hand.

"I brought some of Ichiraku's ramen why don't we get the boys in their highchairs and settled and then once their eating I can give you a quick exam," she said as she pointed to the large metal tin beside the door.

"News sure travels fast around these parts," I responded dejectedly.

"We can't let anything happen to our number one surprise ninja, can we," she asked with a grin.

We set the table and had the brats seated with small bowls of ramen carefully cut up so there were no choking hazards with juice cups filled with milk beside them. As they at I leaned back on the couch and lifted my shirt so that Sakura could place her hands on my stomach.

She closed her eyes and I watched as chakra gathered at her hands and she moved them along my abs and past my belly button stopping and then moving back up. Her chakra faded and she opened her eyes giving me a sad smile.

I knew the answer before her mouth opened but I allowed the words to come out anyway, "Looks like another Uchiha is on the way."

I closed my eyes and felt her move my shirt back into place. I heard her stand and her footsteps as she walked away. I could hear her in the kitchen talking to Kizuna and Yuen but it was all muffled. I found the room covered in darkness and was thankful I had the foresight to put my arms over my face as the tears fell unbidden down my face. I took a deep breath and then quickly wiped my face, sniffling a few times and then wiped my face and my nose once more. I went back into the bathroom and splashed my face with cold water. I patted it dry and made my way back out into the kitchen.

"Pass me some of that ramen Sakura, might as well get my share since you paid and I'm eating for two again."

To Be Continued…

Thanks for reading, sorry it took so long. It's been crazy lately. Getting old sucks! I have issues with my kidneys now so no more dark soda and I'm limited on the amount of tea I can have. Oh, and I also discovered that I have Scoliosis. Apparently it's pretty bad and my chiropractor doesn't believe me when I said I was tested as a kid. Life goes on… Chapter 17 coming soon~!

Kat


End file.
